Strange
by yayarara
Summary: Dia adalah orang asing. Tak peduli rasa iba karena dia kini terbaring tak berdaya, tak peduli rasa simpati karena masalah yang menghimpitnya, tak peduli rasa penasaran akan pesan terakhirnya. Ia tetaplah orang asing bagi Hyukjae./HAEHYUK/YAOI/THREESHOOT
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

DOR!

Satu peluru mengenai batang pohon tepat di sampingnya menjadi sebuah peringatan bahwa ia harus berlari lebih cepat lagi. Suara dedaunan kering yang terinjak terasa begitu keras di telingannya. Nafasnya terengah dan kakinya yang mulai mati rasa ia paksakan untuk tetap berlari.

Karena ia tak boleh mati.

Ia harus hidup.

Harus!

Hutan begitu gelap gulita hanya sedikit cahaya bulan yang begitu samar menembus dedaunan lebat. Sekali lagi ia mendengar suara tembakan menandakan maut tepat di belakannya. Ia tak berani menengok kebelakang. Melawan bukanlah pilihan yang bagus sekarang, mereka menang jumlah dan masing-masing membawa senjata. Sedangkan dia sendirian, tanpa senjata yang berguna.

Ia mengumpat.

Bisa-bisanya ia terpancing masuk keperangkap mereka.

Daratan yang mulai menurun tak membuatnya mengurangi kecepatan larinya, ia tak peduli akan kemana kakinya membawanya yang terpenting sekarang ia harus menjauh dari orang-orang yang berniat membunuhnya.

Srak.

Dia terkejut, namun reflek tubuhnya yang mengerem langkahnnya yang hampir membuatnya terjatuh tepat dari lereng dengan kemiringan yang sama sekali tak dapat dipijak. Sedikit saja terlambat bisa dipastikan ia akan terjun bebas di udara. Dia terdiam dengan nafas terengah dalam posisi setengah terduduk, masih terkejut karena hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri hingga suara tembakan menyadarkannya.

Dengan panik ia bangkit dan bersembunyi di balik batang pohon. Jalan buntu. Dan tak ada cukup waktu untuk berbalik arah karena ia yakin para algojo-algojo itu sudah mengepungnya.

Bagaimana sekarang?

Ia akan mati.

Tapi ia tak boleh mati.

Tidak sekarang.

Matanya terpejam kuat saat rasa putus asa mulai mencengkramnya. Otaknnya mulai membayangkan bagaimana peluru-peluru panas itu akan menembus tubuhnya nanti.

Tidak-tidak, jangan dibayangkan!

Kelopak matanya terbuka dan iris cokelatnya langsung menemukan bulan purnama yang terlihat jelas di atas langit malam. Tepat di bawah sinar bulan itu terdapat kerlipan kuning yang menandakan adanya kehidupan, jauh disana. Ia terdiam melihatnya, tepat saat sebuah pemikiran masuk keotaknnya.

Dengan cepat ia meraba kantung celananya, mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Tak ada satupun sinyal yang tertangkap sejak ia memasuki area ini siang tadi, membuatnya harus berlari dan tak bisa meminta bantuan sejak tadi.

Tapi masih ada harapan.

Satu-satunya harapan.

Ia membuka ponselnya, lalu mulai berbicara. Merekam apa yang diperlukan. Mencoba sesingkat mungkin namun seefektif mungkin.

Ia terdiam memandangi ponselnya saat selesai.

Ia mengeluarkan simcard di dalamnya lalu melempar ponselnya dari sini, ia tak tahu apakah benda ini akan pecah berserakan atau membentur ranting dan tetap untuh seperti yang di harapkannya.

Ia tak tahu.

Ia bahkan tak tahu apakah akan ada seseorang yang akan memungutnya, dan mau melakukan permintaannya.

Ia tidak tahu, tapi ia berharap.

Mungkin ia akan mati di sini, tapi setidaknnya meski hampir tidak mungkin ia mencoba membuat harapan. Untuk entah seseorang disana.

Suara tarikan pelatuk pistol membuatnya membeku. Ia menengok dan mendapati pistol itu mengarah tepat dikepalanya.

Dapat ia lihat seriangaian itu tercetak begitu keji di wajah orang itu. Seakan membunuhnya adalah sebuah kesenangan yang tiada tara. Jantunya mulai berpacu lebih cepat, ia takut tentu saja karena ini mungkin akan menjadi akhir hidupnya.

"Jadi, kurasa ini adalah akhir perjalanan."

Saat pelatuk peluru itu akan ditarik ia dengan cepat memengang tangan pembunuh itu, mencegahnya menembak. Keduanya bergulat untuk mempertahankan posisinya, saat ia melihat pembunuh lainnya akan mengarahkan pistol padanya ia lengah dan terdorong menjauh. Satu hal yang diluar dugaan semua orang adalah bahwa pijakannya menghilang. Dan tubuhnya terperosok jatuh dari tebing tanpa ada siapapun yang dapat mencegah.

Para pembunuh itu terdiam meliahatnya.

"Kita harus memeriksanya."

"Para poslisi mulai mendekat!" Satu lagi datang dengan nafas terengah. Sepertinya mereka terlalu membuat keributan dengan suara peluru mereka hingga para polisi hutan itu curiga. Mereka harus segera pergi dari sini tanpa menghilangkan jejak.

"Bagaimana jika dia masih hidup."

"Dia pasti terluka, bukankah ini justru semakin memudahkan kita."

Satu seringaian terbentuk di bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

 **Strange**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi/THREE SHOOT**

 **Summary: Dia adalah orang asing. Tak peduli rasa iba karena dia kini terbaring tak berdaya, tak peduli rasa simpati karena masalah yang menghimpitnya, tak peduli rasa penasaran akan pesan terakhirnya. Ia tetaplah orang asing bagi Hyukjae.**

.

.

.

"Akh!"

Hyukjae hanya bisa menatap nanar sepatunya yang ternoda oleh lumpur yang tak sengaja ia pijak, kenapa ia memakai sepatu putih di tengah hutan begini. Hyukjae membodohi dirinya sendiri. Dengan langkah pelan ia hanya bisa mengerutu sambil sesekali menguap. Semalam ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak karena suara peluru para pemburu liar itu dan tembok kayu tanpa peredam tempatnya menginap sama sekali tak menolongnya.

Langkahnya terhenti sebelum namja muda itu mendongak melihat hamparan pohon dengan lereng-lereng yang begitu terjal. Dahinya mengernyit, apa yang bisa diharapkan dari tempat ini?

"Hah..."

Entah itu sudah helaan nafas keberapa. Ia tak suka berada di sini, tapi ini satu-satunya yang tersisa untuknya sekarang meski akan segera berpindah tangan ke orang lain seperti nasib rumah dan perusahaan orang tuanya. Hyukjae kembali menunduk saat mengingat semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana cepatnya perubahan hidup yang ia alami.

Hyukjae sekarang adalah yatim piatu sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Orang tuannya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat dalam perjalanan bisnis. Mereka yang sedang merintis sebuah perusahaan baru mendapatkan sebuah proyek besar sehingga mengharuskan mereka meminjam uang begitu banyak ke bank, namun semuanya hanya tinggal rencana dan justru menjadi bumerang bagi Hyukjae yang harus membayar semua hutang-hutang itu.

Hyukjae tak punya apa-apa lagi sekarang, ia tak punya tempat tinggal dan tabungannya semakin menipis. Mungkin ia harus mencari pekerjaan setelah ini, menabung yang banyak sebelum kembali meneruskan kuliahnya yang terpaksa terhenti. Itupun kali masih sempat.

Iris hitamnya menulusuri pepohonan di kanan kirinya. Ini merupakan tanah milik keluarga ayahnya. Kakeknya yang mewariskannya pada sang ayah. Setidaknya dengan tanah ini akan bisa membuat Hyukjae hanya tinggal membayar beberapa juta won saja untuk menutup semua hutang. Sisanya akan ia cicil seumur hidupnya mungkin.

Tempat ini cukup indah sebenarnya, ibunya bahkan berencana membangun beberapa vila di sini dimasa depan dan meminta Hyukjae yang mengurusnya kelak. Namun sekali lagi itu hanya tinggal rencana.

Trak!

Langkah Hyukjae terhenti saat ia merasa telah menendang sesuatu. Ia menunduk lalu memungut penda persegi di bawahnya. Dahinya mengernyit saat melihat benda apa itu.

Sebuah ponsel.

Dengan layar yang retak meski terlihat masih baru.

Kepala Hyukjae menengok ke kiri - ke kanan. Mungkinkah ada orang lain di sini? Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Jangan bilang tanah miliknya disalah gunakan oleh orang lain. Jangan bilang tanah ini diklaim orang lain, itu dugaan Hyukjae. Meski sebentar lagi akan berpindah tangan tapi untuk saat ini tanah ini masih sah miliknya, tertulis dalam surat. Dan mengotak-atik tanah orang tanpa ijin adalah tindakan kriminal.

Jika tadi ia melangkah dengan malas sekarang Hyukjae melangkah dengan begitu emosi, lihat saja jika ia menemukan pemilik ponsel ini ia akan membentaknya habis-habisan, berkelahi bila perlu. Namja itu masuk semakin dalam kehutan mendekati daratan lereng yang menjulang tinggi.

Srak!

Hyukjae menengok ke samping, ia terdiam sejenak sebelum dengan langkah pelan mendekati sumber suara itu. Tinggal beberapa langkah saat tiba-tiba saja seekor tupai melompat melewatinya membuatnya terkaget setengah mati.

"Aish!" Umpatnya keras.

Ia sangat menyesal datang ditempat ini. Ia membenci tempai ini.

Hyukjae sudah akan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu saat iris hitamnya menangkap sesuatu yang begitu kontras dengan hijaunya dedaunan di sana. Ia perlahan mendekat lalu menyibak semak-semak yang menutupnya.

Matanya terbelalak dan tanganya reflek menutup mulutnya yang akan berteriak saat melihat apa yang ia temukan.

.

.

.

Suara umpatan dan makian itu terdengar menggema di ruangan mewah rumah itu. Lelaki setengah abad itu mencengkram erat gelas berisi wisky di tangannya saat mendengar perkataan seseorang ditelefon itu. Saat kemarahannya sudah tak terbendung lagi ia melempar gelasnya, membuatnya menghantap tembok dan pecah berserakan.

"Aku tak peduli. Temukan dia, pastikan dia mati dengan mata kepalamu sendiri!" Seperti belum cukup, ia kini melempar ponselnya.

Nafasnya terengah karena emosinya yang naik sampai ubun-ubun. Orang-orang bodoh itu hanya membunuh satu orang saja tak bisa, tak becus.

Ketukan pintu terdengar sebelum seorang wanita cantik masuk menunduk sopan padanya.

"Rapat untuk proyek Jeju sudah ditetapkan Direktur."

Kemarahannya mereda saat mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Jadi presentasi Presdir kita sudah ditetapkan?"

"Ye."

Tiba-tiba saja tawanya menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Apa yang akan kita rapatkan disana?" Ia masih tertawa sebelum perlahan mereda digantikan dengan raut wajah penuh ambisi.

"Apa yang akan dirapatkan, jika Presdir terhormat kita bahkan tak akan pernah datang."

Tawa kecilnya mengalun.

"Siapkan setelan terbaikku, aku harus berpenampilan terbaik untuk melihat pertunjukan konyol itu."

Tawanya membahana setelah itu.

.

.

.

Hyukjae membeku. Shock. Kaget. Bingung. Tak percaya.

"Koma?"

"Ne, benturan di kepalanya membuat gagar otak yang serius untuknya. Operasinya memang berhasil tapi sepertinya sistem sarafnya tak bekerja sekarang."

Tubuh Hyukjae melemas dan pasrah bersandar pada kursi. Ia tak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan dokter setelahnya.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Ia tidak tahu tindakannya akan merujung seperti ini. Hyukjae sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Dia menyesal melakukan hal ini sekarang.

Tapi tidak mungkin juga ia membiarkan orang itu mati di tanah miliknya kan?

"Kakak anda sudah kami pindahkan ke kamar inapnya, anda bisa melihatnya di sana."

"N-ne." Hanya itu jawaban yang dapat Hyukjae berikan sebelum berjalan keluar ruangan Dokter. Ia berjalan pelan. Namun langkahnya perlahan terhenti sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi lorong rumah sakit sambil merutuki kebodohannya.

Tadi pagi ia menemukan hal yang tak terduga. Ia menemukan seorang dengan kepala penuh darah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tanah miliknya. Hyukjae juga sangat panik saat itu, ia mengira menemukan seonggok mayat. Pikirannya sudah pergi kemana-manan sebelum ia melihat bahwa seonggok mayat itu ternyata masih bernafas meski begitu pelan. Dengan segenap keberaniannya ia memeriksanya dan benar denyut nadi orang itu masih ada.

Akhirnya dengan kebaikan hatinya yang luar biasa ia membawa orang itu kerumah sakit dengan bantuan beberapa warga setempat. Ia mengakui orang itu sebagai kakaknya dan tak melapor pada polisi karena tak ingin terjadi rumor yang tidak-tidak dengan tanah miliknya. Pihak bank tak akan mau menerima tanah itu jika menemukan apa yang telah terjadi. Seorang hampir mati di tanah milikmu, siapa yang akan mau membelinya menurutmu?

Tapi Hyukjae mulai menyesalinya saat ternyata orang itu terluka lebih parah dari dugaannya. Operasi, bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana ekpresi Hyukjae saat diberi tahu akan hal itu oleh dokter? Membuatnya mau tak mau setuju mengingat ia mengaku sebagai adiknya. Nyawa orang yang dipertaruhkan saat itu, dan Hyukjae tak mungkin mengatakan tidak.

Dan sekarang malah koma? Yang benar saja.

Hyukjae tidak tahu bagaimana membayar biaya operasi orang itu dan sekarang harus rawat inap dengan waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Untuk biaya hidupnya saja ia masih belum tahu apalagi untuk orang lain, astaga.

Dengan frustasi Hyukjae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku tidak sanggup, tidak sanggup!" Serunya seraya berdiri tak dipedulikannya tatapan aneh orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia dengan langkah pasti menuju ruang rawat kakak palsunya itu sesuai intruksi suster yang menanganinya tadi. Ia sudah memutuskan akan memutus jalinan persaudaraan palsu buatannya itu. Dengan kasar ia membuka pintu kamar rawat inap itu, namun ia langsung terdiam.

Semua emosinya melebur seketika saat melihat sosok yang terbaring di ranjang itu. perlahan ia masuk ke dalam kamar melihat orang asing itu secara dekat. Wajah orang itu begitu pucat dengan peralatan medis yang mengelilinginya, ia terlihat sangat kecil dan lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit yang begitu besar. Matanya terpejam rapat dengan kepala terperban dan tubuh penuh luka.

Rasa iba itu menengelamkan keegoisan Hyukjae. Ia tak mungkin tega meninggalkan orang ini begitu saja.

Hyukjae menghela nafas, ia memang tak bisa menjadi orang jahat.

Baiklah, ia akan membantu sedikit lagi.

Hyukjae duduk di kursi tepi ranjang orang asing itu lalu mengeluarkan barang-barang orang ini. Hanya sebuah dompet, dan posel yang belum ia pastikan bahwa itu milik orang ini. Ia mebuka dompet itu dan tak menemuka uang sama sekali di dalamnya. Hanya beberapa kartu kredit dan ATM. Ia melihat kartu identitas orang ini.

"Lee Donghae, 29 tahun. Kau jauh lebih tua dariku. Pekerjaan pengusaha?" Gumannya melirik orang bernama Donghae yang terbaring di depannya.

"Kau Tinggal di Seoul? Itu jauh."

Hyukjae beralih ke ponsel dengan layar retak itu. Mencoba-coba menyalakanya. Dan layar itu menyala mengejutkannya. Dengan tak sabar ia menunggu ponsel itu ready, menampilkan wallpapper orang bernama Donghae itu sedang memeluk seorang wanita yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Ibunya mungkin, Donghae terlihat lebih muda dengan mengenakan kaos biru. Keduanya tersenyum lebar dengan bahagia. Hyukjae terdiam melihatnya, ia jadi merindukan ibunya, tapi Hyukjae lekas mengesampingkan pikiran itu sekarang. Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu.

Setelah memastikan posel itu memang milik orang ini, Hyukjae mulai mengutak atiknya. Simcard ponsel ini sudah tak terpasang. Ia akan mencari kotak nomer orang ini namun sebuah file suara menarik perhatiannya.

TOLONG.

Itulah nama file suara itu. Yang membuatnya menarik perhatian adalah karena file itu ada di halaman depan. Begitu mencolok, seakan memang sengaja dibuat menjadi pusat perhatian siapapun yang membuka ponsel ini.

Iris hitam Hyukjae melirik kearah Donghae sekali lagi, sebelum dengan ragu membuka file suara tersebuat.

" _Tolong! Tolong siapapun di sana tolong aku. Aku tahu ini aneh tapi aku mohon pada siapapun di sana. Pergilah ke Starcity, Gangnam apartemen lantai 11. Ambil amplop cokelat di dalam brangkas di meja nakas kamar utama lalu berikan pada pengacara Cho. Semua kata sandi dan paswort ada di catatan. Jangan percaya siapapun dan jangan beritahu siapapun. Aku tahu ini tak masuk akal dan aneh tapi kumohon tolong aku. Kumohon siapapun disana. Ini satu-satunya harapanku yang tersisa, tolong..."_

Rekaman terputus.

Hyukjae mematung di tempatnya. Ia tak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Ia melihat orang asing yang bernafas dengan pelan di depannya.

Apa-apaan orang ini?!

Ia menemukannya hampir mati di tanah miliknya dan sekarang memberinya pesan seperti ini padanya. Hyukjae tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ini GILA!"

.

.

.

"HAH!"

Hyukjae langsung menutup mulutnya. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat deretan nol pada ATM di depannya.

"Orang ini sangat kaya." Guman Hyukjae dan mulai mentransfer biaya rumah sakit kakak palsunya.

Hyukjae sudah memikirkan segalanya selama dua hari kebelakang. Ia tentu bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan orang asing itu hingga bisa terkapar di tanah miliknya.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang itu?

Kenapa dia bisa terluka separah itu?

Ia sempat bingung harus bagaimana, ia ingin menghubungi keluarga Donghae tapi tak ada nama yang nenandakan keluarga orang itu. Bahkan ayah dan ibu pun tak ada. Ia memeriksa panggilan terakhir dan pesan tapi itu kosong semua. Jadi ia harus menghubungi siapa?

Belum lagi masalah pesan yang ditinggalkan orang ini.

Ini membingungkan.

Setelah bergelut rasa penasaran selama dua hari akhirnya Hyukjae membuka catatan di ponsel orang bernama Donghae itu. Dia hanya ingin memastikan sebenarnya. Dan seperti yang dikatakannya terdapat sandi dan beberapa password di dalamnya. Ada beberapa catatan yang Hyujae tak mengerti tapi satu yang mengejutkan Hyukjae, orang ini menulis nomor ATMnya juga.

Hyukjae tidak tahu Donghae itu bodoh atau memang cenderung tak bisa menghafal hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi menulisnya di catatan ponsel bukanlah hal yang bijak.

Apa orang ini tak takut ATMnya di bobol? Beruntung Hyukjae yang menemukannya.

Hyukjae tiba-tiba terdiam. Sebuah pemikiran aneh masuk ke otaknya.

Ada bayak uang di hadapannya sekarang. Bukankah tak masalah jika mengambil bebera juta won saja untuk menutup hutangnya?

Tak apakan?

Hyukjae sudah membantunya. Dan beberapa juta won tak akan terlihat dari jumlah uang di dalam ATM itu.

Secara otomatis tangan Hyukjae kembali mentransfer uang kali ini ke rekeningnya. Saat proses terjadi tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae tersadar.

Apa yang dia lakukan! Ia baru saja mencuri astaga!

Hyukjae berjongkok lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Tapi ia membutuhkan uang!

Tapi itu tetap mencuri!

Batinnya bertarung antara hitam dan putih membuatnya muak. Hyukjae langsung berdiri mengambil kartu ATM lalu pergi dari sana. Ia dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit lalu berlutut di hadapan kakak palsunya.

" _Hyung_ , boleh kupanggil _Hyung_ kan?" Hyukjae mulai bicara sendiri.

" _Hyung_ , aku membuka isi ATMmu. Aku minta maaf. Aku harus melakukannya karena biaya rumah sakitmu sangat mahal dan kau bilang aku tak boleh memberitahu siapapun. Aku tahu aku lancang, tapi aku juga membutuhkan uang jadi aku pinjam beberapa juta saja, tak apakan? _Hyung_?" Hyukjae memegang tangan Donghae seraya menatapnya memohon. Ia berbicara seakan Donghae bisa mendengar dan menjawabnya.

"Aku janji akan kukembalikan saat aku punya uang nanti, beserta bunganya jika perlu. Aku janji. Aku juga akan merawatmu sampai kau sadar. Kau hanya perlu meminjamiku beberap won lagi untukku hidup, bagaimana?"

Kalau ada orang yang melihat Hyukjae sekarang pasti menganggap Hyukjae sudah gila. Tindakannya ini hanya sebagai pengalih rasa bersalahnya. Ia tahu ia melakukan hal salah dengan mengambil uang dari orang yang sedang koma maka dari itu ia melakukan penawaran ini untuk mengurangi rasa bersalahnya. Ia orang baik pada dasarnya, tapi kebutuhan ekonomi membuatnya terpaksa melakukan ini.

Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya, rasa bersalah itu belum hilang. Ia menunduk dan melihat ponsel retak itu di tangan kirinya. Ia mengernyit saat sebuah pemikiran melandanya.

Haruskah?

Tapi ia tak tahu apa yang ia hadapi nantinya. Bahkan ia tak tahu Donghae adalah orang baik atau orang jahat.

Tapi Hyukjae bersalah pada orang ini.

"Aku akan melakukannya, _Hyung_. Akan kulakukan apa yang kau katakan. Tapi..."

Hyukjae mencengkram ponsel di tangannya.

"Tapi kau harus memaafkanku."

.

.

.

"Donghae menghilang?" Kyuhyun memastikan perkataan orang didepannya.

"Aku belum yakin, tapi ini sudah hampir lima hari dia tak memberi kabar apapun. Ponselnya tak bisa dihubungi dan dia tak berada di manapun."

Kyuhyun mencengkram tangannya, pengacara muda itu tahu yang dikhawatirkan orang di depannya.

"Besok adalah rapat untuk proyek Jeju dan jika dia tak datang maka ia akan terancam turun dari jabatannya saat rapat pemengang saham."

"Bukan itu yang kutakutkan , Kyu!" Sungmin menatap kekasihnya.

"Aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya aku takut dia dib-"

"Tidak, _Hyung_! Donghae _Hyung_ tidak akan mati semudah itu!"

Keduanya terdiam. Sekuat apapun mereka mencoba berfikir positif tapi kemungkinan terburuklah yang terus muncul.

"Aku akan menyuruh orang mencarinya. Jangan biarkan orang tua itu tahu akan hal ini. Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Sungmin mengangguk, mereka berciuman sejenak sebelum berpisah.

Satu hal yang pasti, mereka mempunyai kekhawatiran yang sama.

.

.

.

Hyukjae mendongak melihat gedung yang menjulang tinggi di depannya.

Sebuah gedung apartement mewah, harusnya Hyukjae tak perlu heran saat mengingat isi ATM Donghae.

Ia disini sekarang. Di Seoul, di apartemen bernama Starcity. Butuh seharian penuh agar Hyukjae menemukan tempat ini. Donghae tak menyebutkan rincian alamatnya, jadi ia harus mencarinya lewat dunia maya.

Dengan langkah pasti Hyukjae masuk ke dalam gedung itu, bersikap senormal mungkin saat melewati security. Begitu ia berhasil masuk ke dalam lif ia menghela nafas lega. Hyukjae segera menekan tombil 11. Saat pintu lif terbuka Hyukjae berjalan keluar dengan ragu, ia bingung harus kemana sekarang. Namun saat melihat pintu tak jauh darinya ia segera berlari kecil. Ia memasukakan sandi kunci pintu apartemen yang ia hafak sebelumnya membuat pintu langsung terbuka tanpa perlawanan.

Hyukjae hanya dapat berdecak kagum saat melihat isi apartement orang ini. Astaga, Donghae bukan kaya lagi tapi super duper kaya raya. Lihat saja apartement ini begitu besar dengan interior modern. Seluruh perabotannya terlihat mahal. Jendela kaca super besar yang langsung menghadap pada keindahan kota di atas ketinggian. Membuat Hyukjae menganga.

"Yah Lee Hyukjae bukan waktunya untuk kagum sekarang." Katanya bicara sendiri.

Hyukjae mulai berkeliling mencari kamar utama tempat itu. Tak sulit untuk menemukannya mengingat kamar utama tempat ini sangat besar ukurannya lengkap dengan meja kerja yang terdapat komputer dua layar sedang di dalamnya. Dengan tergesa Hyukjae membuka meja nakas samping tempat tidur dan langsung disambut dengan sebuah brangkas besi di dalamnya.

Hyukjae membuka catatan di ponsel Donghae lalu mulai berlaga seperti pencuri yang ia lihat di film-film action faforitnya.

Clek.

Brangkas terbuka, ini tak sesulit yang Hyukjae bayangkan. Seperti yang dikatakan Donghae, terdapat sebuah amplop cokelat di dalamnya. Cukup berat karena terisi penuh oleh kertas-kertas tebal yang entah apa itu. Hyukjae tak berani membukanya.

Hyukjae segera menutup brangkas saat amplop cokelat sudah ditangannya, namun saat ia akan meninggalkan kamar itu ia dikejutkan oleh suara email di komputer Donghae. Satu layarnya menyala di tengah kamar yang gelap itu.

Hyukjae perlahan mendekat melihat layar komputer. Sepertinya komputer ini disistem untuk tetap hidup 24 jam. Hyukjae melihat ada satu email untuk Donghae. Tanpa ragu Hyukjae membukanya.

 _._

 _Presdir, besok rapat proyek Jeju pukul sembilan tepat._

.

Hyukjae tahu Donghae kaya tapi ia tak menyangka orang ini adalah seoarang Presdir sebuah perusahaan. Iris hitam itu melihat siapa pengirimnya.

"Secretaris Han?"

Ah, ini sekretarisnya. Besok Donghae harus menghadiri rapat? Tapi orang itu sedang koma sekarang. Hyukjae kembali terkejut saat satu email lagi muncul tiba-tiba. Ia reflek membukanya.

.

 _Hyung, Kau di mana sebenarnya? Cepat hubungi kami._

.

Kali ini nama pengirimya dari Kyuhyun. Siapa Kyuhyun?

Tangan pucat itu mengarahkan mouse dengan cepat menutup email itu lalu mulai melihat email-email sebelumnya. Kali ini dari Sungmin.

 _._

 _Donghae-yah, kau dimana? Kau tahu rapat Proyek Jeju akan sangat menentukan untuk rapat pemengang saham. Orang Tua itu bisa menggesermu. Cepat hubungi kami._

.

"Mwo? Sepenting itukah?"

Hyukjae tentu mengerti tentang hal-hal perusahaan seperti itu. Ia kuliah di jurusan bisnis management jadi hal ini tak asing baginya.

Jika dugaan Hyukjae benar, Donghae harus mempresentasikan proyeknya sebagai Presdir besok dan jika besok ia tak datang maka posisinya akan terancam di rapat pemengang saham berikutnya. Tapi masalahnya Donghae sedang koma sekarang.

Jemari Hyukjae sudah akan membalas email Sungmin, namun tiba-tiba ia teringat pesan Donghae.

" _Jangan percaya siapapun dan jangan beritahu siapapun."_

Hyukjae menutup email Sungmin. Ia tak harus ikut campur, itulah yang dikirkannya. Tugasnya hanya mengambil amplom cokelat ini lalu memberikannya pada pengacara Cho. Namun matanya menangkap sebuah folder di destop komputer itu, saat ia membuka dan mempelajari isinya Hyukjae mulai peran batin.

Pikirannya kembali mengingat keadaan Donghae yang terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Begitu lemah tak berdaya seakan sosok itu terlihat begitu memohon padanya tanpa kata.

Hyukjae menghela nafas dan kembali membuka email yang petama kali ia baca, jemarinya dengan lincah merangkai kaliamat disana sebelum mengirimnya.

"Aku tak tahu ini salah atau benar, tapi kurasa aku harus tinggal disini sehari lebih lama."

.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan ruang rapat Lee's Groub yang megah. Semua orang berdiri saat lelaki paruh baya itu berjalan ke dalam ruangan termasuk Sungmin. Ia menunduk sopan saat lelaki paruh baya itu menatapnya. Meski dalam batin ia ingin sekali memakinya.

Saat sosok berwibawa itu duduk semua orang mengikutinya.

"Aku harap Presdir Muda kita tak akan mengecewakan kita semua, Sungmin- _shi_."

Sungmin tersenyum profesional saat mendengarnya.

"Tentu, Presdir Lee tak pernah mengecewakan. Directur Seo."

Meski begitu Sungmin begitu cemas. Jangankan mempresentasikan proyeknya sampai sekarang mereka tak tahu dimana Donghae berada. Ia terus meremas tangannya sendiri dibawah meja saat melihat senyuman Direktur Seo di depannya. Senyuman itu begitu menakutkan, membuat Sungmin

Menyadari ada yang tak benar disini.

Ia takut Donghae tak akan pernah datang.

"Bukankah harusnya rapat sudah harus dimulai? Dimana presdir muda kita?" Sungmin mencengkram jemarinya saat orang di depannya memancing keributan di ruang rapat.

Dapat ia dengar seluruh pimpinan devisi mulai berbisik-bisik. Membicarakan Presdir mereka yang terlambat.

Sungmin tak bisa menjawab, ia menutup matanya rapat berdoa agar Donghae segera datang.

Kumohon Tuhan.

"Sepertinya Presdir Muda kita bermain-main deng-"

BLAK.

Semua orang terdiam saat tiba-tiba saja pintu utama terbuka paksa. Memperlihatkan sesosok namja muda dengan setelan rapi yang masih terengah-engah. Namja itu tersenyum pada semua orang disana dan menunduk hormat.

"Annyeonghaseyo, aku datang sebagai perwakilan Presdir Lee Donghae untuk proyek _Irene Building Hotel_ di Jeju. Lee Hyukjae inmida."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Alurnya kecepetan gak? Janggalkah? Jelekkah?

Jujur sangat sulit untuk membuat situasi yang mendukung alur ff ini. Banyak bgt yang harus aku siasati supaya terlihat lebih realistis. Tapi kalo memang masih janggal ya maklumi ya hehehe

Chapter 2 aku post minggu depan kalo ada yang minta dilanjut, ini masih dalam proses pengetikan soalnya.

Maaf untuk typo dan kesalah menulis lainnya, author hanya manusia biasa yang punya keterbatasan dan tak pernah lepas dari kesalahan HAHAHA. Akhir kata...

See u next chapter kawan :D


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak tahu ini salah atau benar, tapi kurasa aku harus tinggal di sini sehari lebih lama."

Ia menulis email untuk secretaris Han, sebuah email yang isinya sangat sederhana namun memiliki konsekuensi yang besar untuk Hyukjae. Ini email milik Donghae, jadi apapun yang Hyukjae tulis di sini secretaris itu akan mengira bahwa ia adalah Donghae atasannya. Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa Donghae tidak bisa menghadiri rapat karena sedang mengurus sesuatu hal yang penting dan akan mengirim orang bernama Lee Hyukjae alias dirinya yang akan menggantikan Donghae dalam rapat besok. Ia meminta agar sekretaris Han menyiapkan segala yang diperlukan orang utusannya tanpa kecuali. Memberikan kuasa pada Hyukjae.

Setelah memastikan emailnya terkirim Hyukjae kembali membuka folder di destop komputer Donghae. Folder dengan nama Jeju Projeck itu berisi data-data untuk presentasi Donghae. Hyukjae membuka lagi folder di dalamnya namun kali ini peringatan muncul dilayar, meminta Hyukjae memasukan password. Hyukjae mencoba yang folder lain dan hasilnya sama.

Hyukjae mengeluarkan ponsel Donghae lalu memeriksa catatannya sebelum memasukan password yang dibutuhkan. Hyukjae berdecak saat folder terbuka.

"Kenapa dia mengunci data-datanya jika dia sendiri tak bisa ingat password dan menulisnya dicatatan? Donghae _Hyung_ , kau mempersulit dirimu sendiri." Guman Hyukjae sambil membuka rincian proyek yang bernama _Irene_ _Building Hotel_ yang akan di bangun di Jeju.

Semakin ia membaca rincian proyek itu ekspresi Hyukjae semakin horor. Astaga, ini terlalu rumit untuknya. Banyak istilah yang Hyukjae tidak mengerti dan beberapa grafik yang membingungkan. Belum lagi ada beberapa file yang menggunakan bahasa Inggris dan Jepang, membuat otak Hyukjae mau meledak.

Tidak-tidak, ia harus paham. Setidaknya 80% ia harus paham rincian proyek ini jika ingin maju perang besok. Hyukjae menyamankan posisi duduknya dan mulai membaca tiap file dengan cermat. Membuka hampir seluruh file-file Donghae di komputer, membuat kertas-kertas dan dokumen di kamar itu berantakan, dan juga mengunjungi hampir seluruh situs bisnis yang ia ketahui. Perlu waktu semalaman penuh bagi Hyukjae untuk mempelajari rincian proyek itu, hingga membuatnya tertidur di meja kaca yang dingin.

Itu pukul delapan lebih saat ia terbangun keesokan harinya, membuatnya panik dan berjalan mondar-mandir di apartement Donghae. Ia mandi dengan cepat, meminjam setelan Donghae dan memakainya secara cepat juga. Hyukjae segera merapikan file-file yang dibutuhkannya, semuanya. Hard ataupun soft. Ia mengambil satu dari setumpuk kartu nama Donghae di atas meja kerja.

"Lee's Groub, wow ini perusahaan besar." Gumannya sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu apartemen. Ia mengambil salah satu kunci mobil di meja dekat pintu secara acak lalu segera berlari menuju basement.

"Oh ayolah! Waktuku tidak banyak!"Gerutu Hyukjae saat tak menemukan mobil dari kunci yang ada di tangannya. Ia sudah menekan tombol kunci dengan dalam dan mengangkat tingggi-tinggi tangannya tapi tak ada mobil di sana yang merespon.

Tapi itu tak lama sampai bunyi kunci terbuka membuat Hyukjae berbalik. Hyukjae menganga saat melihat mobil di depannya.

Katakan jika ia bermimpi!

Senyum lebar lekas menghiasi wajahnya, ia melompat-lompat kegirangan sebelum dengan semangat mendekati Lamborghini yang terparkir cantik di depannya. Hyukjae langsung memeluk cub mobil dengan girang.

"Aku mencintaimu, Donghae _Hyung_!" Serunya lalu mencium benda di pelukannya itu.

Ini mobil impiannya, ia bercita-cita membelinya suatu hari nanti dan Donghae memilikinya. Hyukjae akui selera Donghae sangat keren sama sepertinya.

Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera menaiki mobil, sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk terkagum-kagum interior dalam mobil sebelum kembali fokus kerencananya. Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mencengkram setir mobil dengan erat.

"Kau pasti bisa Lee Hyukjae! Demi uang yang kau transfer dan demi..."

Iris hitam itu meredup.

"...Donghae _Hyung_." Nama itu terucap pelan.

Hyukjae segera menyalakan mobil sebelum meninggalkan basement dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

 **Strange**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi/THREE SHOOT**

 **Summary: Dia adalah orang asing. Tak peduli rasa iba karena dia kini terbaring tak berdaya, tak peduli rasa simpati karena masalah yang menghimpitnya, tak peduli rasa penasaran akan pesan terakhirnya. Ia tetaplah orang asing bagi Hyukjae.**

.

.

.

Iris hitam Hyukjae melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya, terlihat bahwa mereka semua sangat terkejut. Hyukjae menengok kebelakang kepada secretaris Han, seorang wanita cantik yang menyambutnya di loby saat ia memberitahu namanya pada security. Wanita yang juga terengah karena berlari bersamannya itu lekas menuntunnya ke unjung meja rapat. Hyukjae menelan ludahnya, itu tempat untuk memimpin rapat.

Tapi tidak, Hyukjae tak bisa mundur sekarang. Ia berjalan ke depan ruang rapat, sekilas ia melihat pandangan seorang namja yang terlihat mencolok karena lebih muda yang dari yang lainnya sebelum berdiri tepat di kursi presdir. Matanya mengedar melihat orang-orang berjas rapi nan mahal di depannya.

"Anda bisa memulainya Hyukjae- _shi_."

Mendengarnya Hyukjae mencengkram map cokelat di tangannya. Meredam tubuhnya yang mulai gemetar. Ini lebih menengangkan dari yang Hyukjae sangka, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini jadi ia harus bertanggung jawab.

"Lee Hyukjae, kau pasti bisa!" Semangatnya dalam hati.

Jadi dengan keyakinan penuh Hyukjae menarik dudut bibirnya, mengukir senyum profesional kepada seluruh orang yang ada disana.

"Kita akan mulai rapatnya."

.

.

.

Pintu ruang rapat itu terbuka menampilkan beberapa orang-orang penting itu berbincang dengan hasil rapat yang berlangsung lebih dari dua jam itu. Beberapa tertawa dan beberapa tersenyum puas.

"Hyukjae- _shi_ , tadi presentasi yang hebat. Proyek yang benar-benar menjanjikan." Hyukjae hanya tersenyum kaku saat salah seorang laki-laki penting di sana datang menyalaminya.

"Terima kasih, tapi ini merupakan hasil rancangan Presdir saya hanya menyampaikannya saja."

"Ah, kalau begitu sampaikan pada Presdir." Orang itu menepuk pundaknya cukup keras membuat Hyukjae sedikit meringis sebelum keluar dari ruang rapat.

Hyukjae segera mengumpulkan semua data presentasinya dibantu oleh sekretaris Han. _Well_ dia memang berhasil, setelah menekan segenap kegugupannya ia bisa dengan lancar mempresentasikan hasil proyek milik Donghae. Ia bersyukur orang-orang ini tak menanyakan hal-hal rumit yang ia tak mengerti. Semua bisa ia jawab meski tidak terlalu rinci, tapi ia berusaha membuatnya terdengar bahwa ia bicara intinya saja walau sebenarnya ia memang tak tahu rinciannya. Hyukjae hanya berusaha terlihat seperti pembisnis cerdas meski sebenarnya ia hanya seorang amatir yang meminjam posisi Donghae.

Mereka keluar dari ruang rapat dengan Hyukjae yang membungkuk berterima kasih pada sekretaris Han.

"Presdir mengatakan padaku agar untuk sementara ini urusan perusahaan anda tangani terlebih dahulu dan bila ada yang penting dan mendesak bisa langsung sampaikan lewat saya." Kata Hyukjae memberikan nomor ponselnya pada secretaris Han.

"Presdir sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting dan tidak bisa diganggu untuk beberapa minggu kedepan." Atau beberapa bulan, lanjut Hyukjae dalam hati. Ia tak tahu pasti kapan Donghae akan bangun.

Wanita cantik di depannya itu mengangguk mengerti sebelum kembali melihat ke arah Hyukjae.

"Kalau begitu bisa ikut saya sebentar? Ada beberapa hal penting yang ingin saya titipkan."

Perkataan sekretaris Han membuat Hyukjae terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk pelan.

Mereka naik kelantai 30 gedung itu lalu masuk di sebuah ruang kerja yang begitu besar dan mewah. Di atas meja kerja terdapat tulisan nama _'Presdir Lee Donghae'_ yang terpahat cantik di sebuah kaca berukuran panjang.

Ini ruangan Donghae.

"Silahkan duduk." Ucap sekretaris Han kembali keluar ruangan meninggalkan Hyukjae di dalam ruangan besar itu duduk sendirian di sofa hitam. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama wanita itu kembali membawa amplop bewarna putih lalu duduk di samping Hyukjae.

"Ini adalah file yang diminta Presdir beberapa hari yang lalu, beliau meminta saya untuk segera memberikanya. Karena itu tolong berikan ini kepada Presdir. Pastikan Presdir sendiri yang menerimanya."

Mwo?

Iris hitam Hyukjae melihat amplop putih itu sedikit waspada. Masalah amplop cokelat ini saja belum selesai sekarang ditambah masalah amplop putih ini. Astaga Lee Donghae kenapa hidupmu penuh dengan amplop!

Tak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya Hyukjae menyanggupinya saja. Ia membawa amplop putih itu bersamanya, ia tak mau tahu isinya dan hanya akan membawanya saja sementara waktu ini.

"Dan satu lagi, Hyukjae- _shi_."

"Ya?"

Kali ini Hyukjae hanya pasrah, entah akan dapat amplop warna apa sekarang.

"Tolong sampaikan pada Presdir mengenai pembatalan pertunangan beliau."

Hyukjae terdiam.

Pertunangan?

Otak Hyukjae tiba-tiba saja macet.

"Seluruh undangan sudah ditarik, dan seluruh persiapannya juga sudah dibatalkan sesuai permintaan beliau." Lanjut sekretaris Han tapi Hyukjae tak terlalu mendengarkan. Otaknya masih memproses dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

Donghae _Hyung_ bertunangan?

Orang koma itu akan bertunangan?

"Hyukjae- _shi_?" Panggilan itu langsung menyadarkan Hyukjae.

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

"N-ne, aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Hyukjae segera berpamitan kepada sekretaris Han dengan alasan ada sesuatu yang harus ia selesaikan segera. Entah kenapa segala sesuatu ditempat itu tiba-tiba saja membuatnya tak nyaman. Ia tak suka.

Mendengar bahwa Donghae akan bertunangan membuat moodnya tiba-tiba saja turun drastis. Ia jadi kesal tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa kupikirkan, toh batal." Ucapnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan sedikit terburu ia berjalan menuju lift tapi langkah kakinya memelan saat menangkap seseorang yang tak asing, Hyukjae melihat orang ini diruang rapat tadi, yang terlihat paling muda diantara yang lainnya. Orang itu terlihat langsung menengakkan tubuhnya saat melihatnya. Ketara sekali orang ini sedang menunggunya.

"Lee Hyukjae- _shi_?"

" _Ye_?"

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?"

Hah..., ya Tuhan apa lagi sekarang?!

.

.

.

BLAK!

Pintu itu tertutup dengan kasar karena seseorang yang begitu emosi membantingnya. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah.

Kakinya dengan kasar menendang kursi didekatnya, membuat salah satu kaki kursi itu patah tak bisa lagi digunakan. Nafasnya terengah dan wajahnya memerah karena menahan teriakannya yang sudah diujung tenggorokan.

Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi dan semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencananya. Tapi apa, semuanya hancur dan membuatnya harus memulai dari awal lagi.

Tidak!

Ia tidak akan memulai dari awal lagi. Sudah cukup habis kesabarannya.

Karena hanya tinggal selangkah lagi. Satu langkah untuk menyelesaikan segalanya.

Ia akan menghilangkan semua yang menghalanginya. Menghabisi semuanya. Tak peduli apa.

Tangannya mengambil ganggang telepon didekatnya.

" _Ya Direktur?"_

"Buatkan janji bertemu dengan perwakilan Presdir."

.

.

.

Baru kali ini cokelat panas terasa pahit di lidah Hyukjae, entah karena memang rasanya begitu atau karena suasana canggung yang sekarang melandanya. Ia tahu orang didepannya terus mengamatinya sejak 10 menit mereka duduk di cafe ini tanpa bicara. Hyukjae berdehem memecah suasana.

"Jadi em ..."

"Sungmin, Lee Sungmin." Potong orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Jadi Sungmin- _shi_ , apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengaku?"

"Ah itu, presentasimu sangat bagus Hyukjae- _shi_." Hyukjae tahu itu hanya basa-basi tapi ia tetap tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian Sungmin padanya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Donghae, Hyukjae- _shi_? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Binggo! Apa yang akan Hyukjae katakan sekarang. Ia tak boleh salah bicara mengingat ia tak tahu siapa orang ini di mata Donghae. Otaknya segera memutar kalimat.

"Belum lama ini, aku hanya membantu Donghae _Hyung_ mengurus proyek Hotel di Jeju."

" _Hyung_?"

Aduh, Hyukjae salah bicara. Ia melirik Sungmin sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Kalian akrab rupanya."

"Lumayan, hehe." Hyukjae hanya dapat tersenyum bodoh. Hyukjae rasa apa yang dilakukannya untuk Donghae sudah cukup membuat mereka akrap, meski hanya satu arah.

"Ini sedikit mengejutkan Donghae memiliki teman sepertimu Hyukjae, anak itu susah sekali bergaul sejak dulu." Senyum itu tulus Hyukjae tahu itu, tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang tersirat di dalamnya. Seperti rasa bersalah.

Hening sejenak sebelum Sungmin kembali bersuara.

"Boleh aku tahu di mana Donghae sekarang?"

Sudah Hyukjae duga semua ini hanya berujung kesana. Dengan tenang Hyukjae menjawab.

"Donghae _Hyung_ sedang mengurus sesuatu yang penting. Untuk sementara ini aku tidak bisa mengatakan dia dimana Sungmin- _shi_ , karena Donghae _Hyung_ yang memintanya."

Dapat Hyukjae lihat lelaki manis di depannya itu sedikit terkejut mendengarnya sebelum raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Begitu ya ..."

Lirih, suara Sungmin terdengar lirih membuat Hyukjae merasa bersalah karena sudah berbohong pada orang ini. Siapa tahu orang ini adalah keluarga Donghae, atau mungkin teman dekatnya. Seseorang yang seharusnya berhak tahu keadaan Donghae sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, Sungmin- _shi_."

" _Aniya_ , bukan salahmu Hyukjae- _shi_."Sungmin langsung memotong perkataan Hyukjae.

"Aku bisa mengerti jika ia marah padaku. Aku mengerti." Sorot mata Sungmin meredup.

Hyukjae mengernyit, marah? Untuk apa Donghae marah padanya?

"Semua salahku sejak awal. Harusnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya sejak awal. Harusnya aku menolaknya sejal awal, bukan membatalkannya ditengah jalan seperti ini."

Batal? Apanya yang batal?

Semua ini membuat Hyukjae binggung sebelum realitas memukulnya.

 _Omona!_

"Hanya katakan padanya, aku minta maaf atas segalanya."

Hyukjae melihat Sungmin tak percaya.

Ya Tuhan.

Orang ini tunangan Donghae?!

.

.

.

Ia berjalan senormal mungkin di lorong rumah sakit. Laki-laki berjaket hitam itu berhenti di pusat informasi rumah sakit itu sebelum membalas senyuman seorang suster disana.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Ya, aku ingin mengunjungi saudaraku. Ia dibawa ke sini sekitar lima hari yang lalu karena luka kecelakaan."

"Bisa saya tahu siapa namanya?"

"Lee Donghae."

Suster itu segera mencari data pasien di komputer di depannya.

"Maafkan saya tuan tapi nama Lee Donghae tidak terdaftar sebagai pasien dirumah sakit ini."

Mata lelaki itu menyipit.

"Kau yakin? Tapi saudaraku bilang Lee Donghae dirawat disini."

"Benar Tuan. Yang terdaftar sebagai pasien karena kecelakaan lima hari yang lalu hanya Tuan Lee DongHyuk."

"Lee Donghyuk? Apakah ia memiliki wali disini?"

"Ne, adiknya sendiri yang menjadi walinya."

Bukan dia.

"Kalau begitu mungkin aku yang salah, terima kasih suster."

Ia menunduk sopan pada suster itu sebelum berjalan pergi. Ekpresi ramahnya berubah drastis saat berjalan menuju pintu keluar rumah sakit. Ini rumah sakit terakhir tapi orang itu tak ditemukan juga. Kekesalannya yang memuncak membuatnya berjalan dengan seenaknya hingga menabrak orang saat dia keluar dari pintu rumah sakit.

"Maaf, tuan." Ia tak peduli saat orang itu membungkuk meminta maaf dan terus berjalan pergi menuju mobilnya sambil menghubungi seseorang diponselnya.

"Dia tidak ada disini. Tak ada pasien yang terdaftar sebagai Lee Donghae."

Hyukjae manyun saat orang yang menabraknya itu pergi begitu saja padahal ia sudah meminta maaf meski itu bukan salahnya. Dengan kesal ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju kamar lantai lima tempat Donghae dirawat. Ia berhenti didepan pintu kamar rawat Donghae, melihat nama Lee Donghyuk tertera di pintu kamar. Hyukjae menepuk kepalanya. Ia lupa untuk merubah nama Donghyuk hasil karangannya untuk diubah menjadi Donghae. Jangan salahkan Hyukjae! Saat itu ia begitu panik dan dihimpit oleh berbagai hal, membuatnya asal mengarang nama saat ditanya identitas Donghae oleh suster, sama sekali tak terpikir tanda pengenal sedikitpun.

Mungkin besok Hyukjae akan meralatnya.

Namja itu memasuki ruangan Donghae. Menaruh mantelnya serta dua amplop berbeda warna di meja samping ranjang rawat Donghae lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa sedang yang ada disana. Matanya terpejam. Ia sangat lelah hari ini karena seluruh kejutan dari orang bernama Lee Donghae yang harus dijalaninya.

Hyukjae menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka kembali matanya dan bangkit dari posisinya. Ia berjalan mendekati orang yang terbaring tenang di atas ranjang rawat. Masih tak ada yang berubah dari orang ini sejak Hyukjae tinggal dua hari yang lalu. Namja itu duduk di samping ranjang Donghae sebelum ikut berbaring di samping Donghae. Ia mengamati wajah Donghae dari samping.

" _Hyung_ , kau tak pernah bilang jika kau Presdir kaya raya. Apartementmu bahkan sangat besar." Kekehan terdengar saat Hyukjae selesai bicara.

"Tapi dari semua hal itu, mobilmu yang paling keren _Hyung_! Kita benar-benar punya selera yang sama untuk yang satu itu hahaha...tenang saja mobilmu sudah kukembalikan ketempatnya kok, tanpa ada lecet sedikitpun."

Hanya tawa Hyukjae yang memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong kau dapat salam dari tunanganmu _Hyung_ , oh salah maksudku mantan tunanganmu. Ia bilang minta maaf untuk semuanya, begitu."

Hyukjae menusuk-nusuk pipi Donghae.

"Sudah jangan sedih, meski pertunanganmu dibatalkan tapi setidaknya kau sudah pernah pacaran _Hyung_. Pernah jatuh cinta. Sedangkan aku, sekali pun belum pernah ada yang tertarik padaku." Ingatan Hyujae kembali ke sosok Sungmin yang begitu manis, membuatnya cemberut.

"Ya iya, aku tahu ia manis dan kau susah melupakannya. Tapi sudahlah _Hyung_ , sudah batal juga. Percumah ditangisi. Sudah lupakan saja."

Hyukjae terus bermonolog seperti dia tahu apa yang Donghae rasakan saja, seperti orang gila.

"Oh atau begini saja. Kalau kau sadar nanti kita bisa coba berkencan. Kau cukup tampan, _Hyung_. Tidak usah cemas dengan jarak usia, bukankah hubungan seperti itu sedang trend?" Hyukjae tertawa setelahnya, ia merasa bodoh dengan apa yang dipikirkannya sendiri. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah Donghae, berbagi bantal.

Tangan pucatnya mengenggam tangan Donghae lalu berbisik pelan.

"Karena itu cepatlah sadar, _Hyung_. Supaya kita bisa saling berkenalan."

Hanya suara mesin medis yang menjawab, serta tarikan nafas Donghae yang begitu halus. Membuat senyum di bibir itu perlahan memudar. Hampa dan sunyi, itulah yang Hyukjae rasakan. Namja itu semakin merapat pada Donghae, satu-satunya orang yang ia miliki sekarang. Mata itu terpejam menyembunyikan iris hitam di dalamnya.

Benar juga, bagaimana jika Donghae sadar?

Bagaimana jika Donghae justru menendangnya menjauh?

Bagaimana jika Donghae meninggalkannya?

Apa yang akan Hyukjae lakukan?

Hyukjae langsung bangun, duduk lalu mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan waktunya untuk berfikir itu, Lee Hyukjae!" Serunya mencoba mengubur rasa takut itu dalam-dalam.

Ia akan turun dari ranjang untuk ke kamar mandi sebelum iris hitamnya menangkap dua amplop di atas meja. Ia terbelalak saat mengingat satu hal yang malah ia lupakan.

"Astaga! Pengacara Cho! Kenapa aku bisa melupakannya!" Hyukjae langsung berbalik, berlutut dan memenggang tangan Donghae erat. Sebelum rengekannya terdengar.

"Maaf _Hyung_. Maafkan aku. Aku tak sengaja, aku benar-benar lupa. Salahmu sendiri kenapa masalah hidupmu begitu banyak, membuatku lupa kan. _Hyung_ maaf, ne? _Hyung_!"

Dan hal yang sama terulang kembali.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebut gelas minuman ditangan Sungmin begitu menginjakkan kaki di bar itu. Sungmin menelfonnya, mengatakan hal-hal dengan kacau yang langsung membuat Kyuhyun tahu dimana kekasihnya itu berada.

"Kyuhyun- _ah_ , kau juga ingin minum?"

"Ayo kita pulang, _Hyung_." Kyuhyun mencoba memapah tubuh Sungmin namun Sungmin justru berontak mendorongnya.

"Aku tidak mau."

" _Hyung_!"

"Aku bilang tidak mau! Kau tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia tahu kemana hal ini akan berujung.

"Dia sangat marah, Kyu. Ia sangat marah sampai tak mau bicara dan melihat wajahku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku bersalah padanya Kyu. Aku menyakitinya, Kyu."

Tangan Kyuhyun mencebfkram erat saat mendengarnya. Ia mulai muak Sungmin yang seperti ini.  
"Aku juga merasa bersalah, _Hyung_! Bukan cuma kau!"

Sungmin langsung menunduk saat mendengar nada suara Kyuhyun yang naik padanya. Kyuhyun marah, ia tahu itu. Tapi Sungmin tak bisa menahan rasa bersalahnya lebih lama lagi. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, dengan perlahan ia memeluk kekasihnya itu.

"Kita sama _Hyung_. Bukan hanya kau yang menyayangi Donghae _Hyung_ tapi aku juga. Aku juga merasakannya _Hyung_. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan, aku sudah mencintaimu dan tak bisa melepasmu untuknya."

Sungmin membalas pelukan Kyuhyun sama eratnya.

"Aku tahu, aku juga mencintaimu."

Kedua insan itu masih terus berpelukan sebelum Kyuhyun akhirnya kembali bicara.

"Ikut aku ke Jepang besok? Mungkin disana bisa sedikit menghiburmu."

"Tidak, aku harus tetap disini. Setidaknya sampai Donghae pulang."

Kyuhyun mengerti, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengelus surai lembut milik Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Pengacara Cho berangkat ke Jepang pagi ini."

Hyukjae merasa tubuhnya langsung lemas, hanya telat sehari dan ia kehilangan kesempatan emasnya.

"Kapan ia kembali?"

"Asistennya bilang mungkin sekitar dua minggu lagi." Tubuh Hyukjae semakin lemas saat mendengarnya. Dua minggu itu setengah bulan dan setengah bulan itu empat belas hari. Itu waktu yang lama.

Tadi pagi ia mengulang rutinitasnya kemarin. Menyelinap di apartemen Donghae, meminjam setelannya, meminjam mobilnya(yang sangat keren) lalu kembali ke perusahaan menemui sekrestaris Han. Meminta bantuan wanita itu untuk mempertemukannya dengan pengacara Cho. Tapi lihat sekarang, akibat kecerobohannya, pengacara Cho malah sudah lari ke Jepang.

"Bisa kau sampaikan padanya untuk segera kembali ke Korea, ada yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Dan ini sangat penting."

Sekretaris Han tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

"Akan kusampaikan pada asistennya."

"Terima kasih."

"Oh ya Hyukjae- _shi_."

"Ne?"

"Kemarin Direktur Seo berpesan agar kau segera menemuinya."

Dahi Hyukjae mengernyit.

"Direktur Seo? Nugu?"

"Beliau adalah pemengang saham terbesar setelah Presdir, beliau mengatakan sangat kagum dengan presentasi anda dan ingin menemui anda secara pribadi."

Mwo? Orang itu ingin menemuinya secara pribadi? Apa presentasinya memang sebagus itu?

"Baiklah aku akan menemuinya."

"Kalau begitu, mari saya antar."

Mereka menaiki lif, ruangan Direktur Seo berada di bawah beberapa lantai dari ruangan Donghae. saat mereka keluar dari pintu lif tiba-tiba saja sekretaris Han berhenti membuat Hyukjae juga tak jadi meneruskan langkahnya.

"Hyukjae- _shi_. Tolong berhati-hati dengannya."

Itu yang dikatakan wanita itu sebelum mengantarnya didepan pintu besar lain digedung itu. berbicara pada wanita cantik lainnya, membuat Hyukjae masih bertanya-tanya apa yang dimaksud wanita ini barusan.

Secretaris Han menunduk sopan pada Hyukjae sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Silahkan, Direktur sudah menunggu anda." Wanita lainnya membukakan pintu mempersilahkan Hyukjae masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu tersenyum saat melihat Hyukjae berjalan kearahnya. Ia berdiri lalu menyodorkan tangannya. Membuat keduanya bersalaman.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Hyukjae- _shi_."

"Saya juga, Directur."

Senyum profesional, itulah yang Hyukjae pasang sekarang.

Keduanya lalu duduk di sofa, saling berbasa-basi. Hyukjae hanya tersenyum ramah dan menjawab seadanya.

"Jadi Putraku terlihat sangat percaya padamu?"

"Ne? Putra?"

Hyukjae mulai kebingungan, siapa yang orang tua ini maksud dengan putranya?

"Ah, jadi kau tidak tahu. Donghae adalah Putraku."

Mata Hyukjae terbelalak

Orang ini ayahnya?! Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya?!

"Hahaha, jangan terkejut seperti itu Hyukjae- _shi_. Hubungan kami sebagai ayah dan anak tiri memang tak terekspos."

Tunggu dulu, ayah dan anak tiri? Maksudnya ia menikah dengan ibu Donghae begitu? Ugh Lee Donghae kenapa hidupmu begitu rumit!

"Aku sangat mencemaskannya karena ia pergi tanpa kabar beberapa hari ini, apakah dia baik-baik saja?"

"N-ne, Donghae _Hyung_ baik-baik saja." Hyukjae tersenyum seadanya. Ia masih mencoba menerima kenyataan baru tentang Donghae sekarang.

"Jika kau tak keberatan bisa beritahu akau dimana Putraku sekarang, Hyukjae- _shi_."

Mulut Hyukjae akan terbuka untuk jawaban, tapi terhenti ditenggorokan saat mengingat pesan Donghae padanya. Ia tak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun bukan?

Tapi dia ayahnya. Dia berhak tahu.

Tapi Donghae melarang siapapun untuk tahu.

"Maafkan saya, tapi Donghae _Hyung_ sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini. Ada beberapa urusan penting yang harus ia selesaikan. Tapi sungguh, dia baik-baik saja."

Hyukjae mencoba meyakinkan orang didepannya tanpa tahu senyum ramah laki-laki paruh baya itu menghilang saat mendengarnya.

"Hyukjae- _shi_."

"Ne?"

Direktur Seo bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan tepat dibelakang Hyukjae. Tubuh Hyukjae langsung menengang saat kedua tangan kuat itu memengang pundak sempitnya.

"Jika seseorang bertanya padamu, seharusnya kau menjawabnya dengan benar."

Dingin. Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin hingga membuat bulu kuduk Hyukjae meremang. Aura di ruangan itu serasa tiba-tiba saja berubah, menjadi begitu hitam dan menakutkan.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya, dimana Putraku sekarang?" Tangan itu meremas pundak Hyukjae, seakan sebagai peringatan untuknya. Membuat Hyukjae menelan ludahnya.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Donghae _Hyung_ tidak mengatakannya padaku. Donghae Hyung mengirimkan proyeknya padaku dan memintaku mempresentasikanya. Itu saja." Hyukjae memejamkam matanya. Ia takut sekarang.

Tangan kuat itu meninggalkan pundak Hyukjae, sebelum laki-laki itu kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Sama sekali tak mengindahkan Hyukjae yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Kalau begitu anda poleh pergi Hyukjae- _shi_. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Hyukjae langsung berdiri dan menunduk sopan sebelum dengan tergesa keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa sepatah katapun. Jangankan berbicara, menatap mata orang itu saja Hyukjae tak berani.

Sedangkan Directur Seo hanya melihat kepergian Hyukjae dengan datar sebelum tangannya mengambil ponselnya menghubungi seseorang.

"Bereskan dia."

Hyukjae bersandar lemah di dinding lift. Ia memcoba menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah setelah keluar dari ruangan itu.

Orang itu berbahaya.

Itulah yang ada di otak Hyukjae sekarang.

Ia semakin yakin untuk tak bicara jujur pada orang itu saat ia dipaksa jujur. Ada yang salah dengan orang itu, Hyukjae yakin. Dengan tergesa Hyukjae menuju basement mengambil mobil Donghae dan keluar dari area perusahaan tanpa tahu ada mobil lain yang mengikutinya.

.

.

.

Tangan pucat itu mengendurkan dasi yang mencekik lehernya sejak tadi dengan mata yang mengamati jalanan yang begitu lenggang. Hyukjae menarik nafas panjang. Ketengangan yang ia alami tadi masih terasa hingga saat ini. Bahkan dinginnya aura orang tua itu masih begitu Hyukjae ingat.

Jika ayahnya seperti itu apa Donghae juga sedingin itu?

Hyukjae langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri, dia ayah tirinya mana mungkin Donghae seperti itu!

Tapi kenapa orang itu begitu ingin tahu keberadaan Donghae?

Hal ini semakin mencurigakan.

Hyukjae bersandar pada kursinya, ia sedikit menepikan mobilnya saat melihat sebuah mobil hitam ingin menyelipnya. Ia berniat mengalah dan memberi mobil itu jalan. Namun dugaan Hyukjae salah, mobil hitam itu tidak mendahuluinya tapi justru mensejajarkan mobilnya dengan Hyukjae.

Iris hitamnya melirik kesamping hanya untuk melihat kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sesuatu yang membuat Hyukjae terbelalak.

SLUB

CRAK

Lamborghini itu langsung mengerem mendadak.

Apa itu tadi!

Hyukjae begitu terkejut. Ia melihat kaca mobil disampingnya tertembus peluru yang hampir mengenainya.

Astaga itu tadi terjadi begitu cepat.

Ia melihat mobil hitam itu berhenti didepannya sebelum seorang memakai senjata keluar dari sana dan mengarahkan senapan lengkap dengan peredam suara itu ke arah Hyukjae.

SLUB

SLUB

CRAK

CRAK

Hyukjae menunduk menghindari peluru. Ia menginjak pedal gas, dan memundurkan mobilnya secepat yang ia bisa. Saat orang itu berhenti menembak Hyukjae segera memutar balik mobilnya dan memacu pedal gasnya menuju kota.

Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi yang jelas tempat teraman sekarang adalah dikeramaian. Dengan panik Hyukjae berkendara memasuki tengah kota. Matanya menangkap sebuah departement store, ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang lalu berlari kedalam departement store tersebut. Sekilas ia melihat orang-orang itu megejarnya. Hyukjae tak peduli ia menabrak beberap orang. Yang ia tahu ia harus menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Hyukjae memasuki salah satu toko baju, mengambilnya asal lalu segera berganti dikamar pas. Ia membayar dengan asal sebelum keluar dengan kepala yang tertutup hoodie jaketnya. Hyukjae mencoba terlihat sebiasa mungkin. Jika ia berlari ia kan menimbulkan kecurigaan. Sehingga ia tetap mencoba berjalan normal meski tubuhnya sudah bergetar luar biasa.

Satu orang berbaju hitam itu melewatinya membuat Hyukjae membeku karena ketakutan. Tapi orang itu pergi begitu saja, tak mengenalinya.

Hyukjae segera keluar dari tempat itu, berjalan ke halte terdekan dan langsung menaiki bus yang berhenti disana. Ia tak peduli bus itu akan membawanya kemana. Yang terpenting ia harus pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya.

.

.

.

Pintu rumah sakit itu terbanting keras sebelum dengan panik Hyukjae menguncinya. Ia bahkan menutup korden lalu duduk di tepi sofa dengan tubuh bergetar.

Ia ketakutan. Ia sangat ketakutan hingga nafasnya terasa sesak.

Hyukjae melepas jaketnya mengeluarkan kedua amplop yang ia sembunyikan dibalik jaketnya. Namja itu dengan segera menuju kamar mandi. Menyalakan keran air, membilas wajahnya dengan tangan yang masih gemetar. Ia melihat bayangan dicermin membuat seluruh ingatan tentang dirinya yang hampit tertembak kembali terputar. Tubuhnya merosot di lantai kamar mandi

Ia baru saja akan dibunuh, demi Tuhan.

Seseorang ingin membunuhnya.

Hyukjae merasakan jantungnya yang masih berdetak liar, membuatnya memeluk lututnya dan menunduk saat merasakan matanya yang memanas.

Ia menangis.

Ia begitu takut hingga ia hanya bisa menangis sekarang.

Berharap orang tuanya disini bersamanya.

Ia berharap ibunya memeluknya sekarang. Meski itu ia tahu itu tidak mungkin.

Hyukjae begitu ingin menangis sekeras yang ia bisa, tapi ia takut. Ia takut suara tangisnya akan terdengar oleh orang-orang yang berniat membunuhnya. Ia takut orang-orang itu akan menemukannya.

Hyukjae mendongak, mengusap air matanya sebelum iris hitamnnya menangkap kedua amplop yang tergeletak di sofa kamar rumah sakit itu. Ia perlahan bangkit lalu berjalan mengambil amplop itu.

Ia tahu ia tak seharusnya membuka benda ini. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan jika nyawanya terancam karena benda yang ia bawa ini.

Hyukjae melihat kearah Donghae sejenak sebelum dengan cepat merobek kedua amplop itu. kepanikannya membuat isi amplop itu jatuh bercecer di lantai. Hyukjae memungutnya sembari melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya satu persatu.

Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya memucat. Kertas-kertas itu kembali meluncur kelantai. Hyukjae menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Ia melihat Donghae tak percaya dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

Hyukjae tak percaya semua ini.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

Cepet aja cuap-cuapnya aku udah mau ambruk ini. Kasur terliat menggoda~

Maaf kalo jelek, alurnya kecepetan, banyak typo dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

Makasih yang udah baca, yang kritik, saran, serta reviewnya.

Last chap minggu depan ya kalo masih ada yang minta lanjut. Donghae akan bangun di chap terakhir :D

See you last chap

 **Special thanks :Ai Rin Lee, DHLiu, narnaElflayer, Mei Hyun15, TiasPrahastiwi, Cique, D. E. K, Haru54, isroie106, haebaragi86, narty2h0415, gigi tonggos, mizukhy yank eny, BunnyEvilKim, kakimulusheenim, jewel0404, hyukjae86, haesyah elfishy, FN, Haehyuk546, hyukmyboo, jewELF, Wonhaesung Love, nanaxzz, HAEHYUK IS REAL, MingMin, NovaPolariself, lastsweetpoetry, eunhyukuke, Tina KwonLee, cho loekyu07, yhajewel, kartikawaii, iciici137, ilchun, ahahyuk, 143 is 137, dekdes, malaallrise. silver, Guest, Jiae-haehyuk, Eunri, nyoman. sulandri, cho. w. lee. 794, Rinhyuk, elfishy09, Hyun fujoshipper, susan Haehyuk, riawatiastuti, Always HaeHyuk, ameliahyukee0404, jihyuk44, RianaTrieEdge, guixianstan, nurul. p. putri, HHSminah, jewel02**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

 _Ia tak bisa bernafas._

 _Tubuhnya serasa kaku karena amarah mulai menguasainya. Semua terjawab sekarang, kecurigaannya selama ini terjawab. Firasatnya benar adanya. Semua perkataan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun benar adanya. Namun meski begitu ia tetap terkejut akan semua ini. Ia tetap tak percaya akan hal ini. Semua kertas-kertas itu berserakan di meja kerjanya. Catatan percakapan, hasil visum, rekaman suara, gambar-gambar rekaman vidio, semuanya._

 _Semua bukti yang ia butuhkan selama ini. Semua bukti akan seseorang yang mengambil nyawa ibunya secara paksa. Seseorang yang selama ini ibunya kasihi setelah dirinya. Seseorang yang hampir saja ia panggil dengan sebutan ayah._

" _Presdir Lee, anda baik-baik saja?"_

 _Ia bahkan lupa seseorang tengah bicara padanya dijalur telefon yang ia genggam. Seorang detektif yang ia sewa untuk mengungkap segala hal ini. Seorang detektif yang memberinya semua bukti ini. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya, menarik nafas untuk menahan gejolak hebat yang terjadi di dalam tubuhnya sekarang._

" _Dimana dia sekarang?"_

 _Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya, dan saat orang dijalur lain itu memberitahunya ia menutup ponselnya dengan cepat. Semua bukti itu ia rapikan seperti semula dan menyimpannya dalam brangkas yang aman. Ia perlu berfikir realistis bukan dengan emosi, ia harus menahan segalanya, meski sekarang ia ingin membanting apapun dihadapannya. Meski sekarang ia ingin berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa. Tapi ia harus menahannyasekarang._

 _Saat itu ia berkendara tanpa peduli apapun, entah bagaimana ia bisa selamat sampai ditempat itu. Tempat dimana orang yang membunuh ibunya berada. Ia terdiam saat itu menatap rumah besar dihadapannya. Mungkin bagi orang lain ia harusnya segera melapor kepolisi. Ia seharusnya segera memberikan semua bukti itu kepengacaranya. Agar orang itu segera mendekam di balik jeruji besi seperti seharusnya._

 _Tapi tidak. Tidak sekarang._

 _Karena ia harus bicara pada orang itu._

 _Ia harus tahu kenapa ia melakukan semua ini._

 _Kenapa ia melakukan hal mengerikan itu pada ibunya._

 _Ia harus tahu._

 _Ia harus tahu sebelum ia berubah gila._

" _Oh, Donghae-yah. Suatu kejutan melihatmu, apa yang membuatmu disini?" Senyum itu terlihat ramah dan berwibawa. Bagaiman orang ini bisa membunuh seseorang yang tak bersalah. Ia hanya terdiam tak membalas pertanyaan itu._

 _Ia melihat orang itu menyeduh tehnya dengan tenang, menggunakan kedua tangan berkerut yang berlumuran darah ibunya. Kedua tangan yang memaksa merenggut nyawa ibunya._

" _Dulu kupikir, menerimamu adalah hal terbaik untuk ibuku."_

 _Orang itu segera menengok kearahnya. Kilat ramah itu menghilang digantikan dengan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang gelap, sesuatu yang mengerikan._

" _Kupikir dengan memberikan posisi ayahku padamu akan membuat ibuku akhirnya tak kesepian lagi. membuatnya tak menangis setiap malam karena merindukan ayahku. Kupikir kau akan menjaganya dengan benar. Menemaninya dengan tulus."_

 _Ia mengingat bagaimana ibunya dengan binar mata bahagia mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang begitu baik. Seseorang yang menjelma menjadi ayah tirinya sampai sekarang._

" _Ibuku memberikan kasih sayangnya padamu. Ia bahkan begitu menghormatimu. Lalu kenapa ..."_

 _Suaranya serasa tercekat sekarang._

" _...lalu kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?" Tubuhnya bergetar saat mengatakannya, otaknya kembali memutar gambar-gambar rekaman vidio bagaimana ibunya ditembak dengan keji. Ditembak oleh orang didepannya ini._

 _Orang didepannya itu hanya diam dengan padangan mata yang begitu dingin padanya. Sosok asli di balik wajah berwibawa itu. Ingin sekali ia menerjang orang itu. Ingin sekali ia membunuh orang itu sekarang juga seperti yang dilakukannya pada sang ibu. Ia ingin mengamuk, meremukan tubuh tua itu hingga tak bersisa._

 _Lalu apa yang ia dapat?_

 _Tidak ada._

 _Ibunya tak akan pernah kembali bahkan jika ia melenyapkan orang ini._

" _Kenapa kau melakukannya?"_

 _Pertanyaannya terulang._

 _Orang itu tersenyum sebelum duduk di sofa dengan tenang._

" _Seharusnya kau sudah tahu."_

 _Perusahaan. Ya ia tahu._

 _Meski orang ini adalah suami ibunya tapi ia selalu bersaing dengannya dalam perusahaan. Sama-sama calon presdir sebelum ibunya justru memberikan seluruh sahamnya pada dirinya, anaknya. Dan perang saling menjatuhkan mulai terjadi saat itu. Perang untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan._

" _Ibumu lebih memilih anaknya tercinta daripada suaminya yang tua ini. Bagaimana mengecewakannya hal itu. Permintaan maaf ibumu sama sekali tak berarti."_

 _Tangannya tercengkram erat. Ingin sekali ia melayangkan tinjunya._

" _Dan kau ..." Begitu sulit kata itu keluar dari kerongkongannya. Seakan mengganjal dengan erat di tenggorokannya._

" _Dan kau membunuhnya karena itu?"_

 _Seringaian itu terukir._

" _Kalau ibumu tak ada, maka kau akan kehilangan kekuatan terbesarmu. Kita bisa berhadapan secara langsung, Nak. Bukankan ini adil?"_

 _Sudah._

 _Cukup. Itu saja._

 _Hal ini cukup menjawab semuanya. ,menjawab pertanyaan apa kesalahan ibunya hingga harus mengalami semua hal ini. Karena pada akhirnya semua bersumber darinya. Seorang anak. Ibunya tak bersalah. Ia yang salah._

 _Rasa sesak itu kembali. Hingga menyebabkan matanya memanas. Tapi ia menahannya. Menegangkan dirinya sekuat tenaga. Karena ia perlu menyelesaikan semua ini._

 _Iris cokelatnya menatap orang tua di depannya._

" _Kau akan membayarnya. Setimpal dengan semua yang kau lakukan. Aku berjanji kau akan membayarnya.."_

 _Tatapan matanya berubah tajam._

" _Kau ingin perang? Maka kau mendapatkannya."_

 _Hanya itu dan ia berbalik keluar dari rumah itu. Langkahnya semakin pelan saat berjalan keluar dari rumah itu. Rasa sakit dihatinya membuat tubuhnya serasa lemas. Bahkan air matanya mengalir saat ia membuka mobilnya. Semua karena sang ibu. Sang ibu yang bernasib malang, ibunya tak bersalah, ia hanya seorang wanita yang perlu dijaga. Seseorang yang hanya ingin hidup bahagia dengan orang yang dikasihinya. Itu saja. Tapi segalanya ternyata perlu dibayar mahal. Bagaimana senyum hangat sang ibu harus dibayar dengan harga yang begitu mahal._

 _Dengan kasar ia menghapus air matanya. Ia akan menyelesaikannya. Ia akan membuat orang itu membayar segalanya. Segala kesakitan yang ibunya rasakan. Setiap jengkalnya._

 _Ia berjanji akan hal itu._

 _Ia pergi dari tempat itu tanpa tahu sosok yang lain kini tengah melihatnya di balik jendela, menghubung seseorang._

" _Bereskan dia. Pastikan segalanya bersih."_

 _Dan setelah itu segalanya berjalan begitu cepat. Bagaimana mobil hitam itu menyerempet mobilnya hingga terjerebab dihutan. Bagaimana orang-orang bersenjata itu berhasil menjebaknya didalam hutan. Diburu untuk segera dilenyapkan._

.

.

.

.

 **Strange**

.

.

.

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Yaoi/THREE SHOOT**

 **Summary: Dia adalah orang asing. Tak peduli rasa iba karena dia kini terbaring tak berdaya, tak peduli rasa simpati karena masalah yang menghimpitnya, tak peduli rasa penasaran akan pesan terakhirnya. Ia tetaplah orang asing bagi Hyukjae.**

.

.

.

Itu subuh, bahkan langit masih setengah gelap dan udara begitu menusuk. Kamar rawat itu masih sama, dengan puluhan kertas yang berserakan dilantai. Dengan kegelapan yang masih bertahan. Hanya dengan dua sosok yang masih sama. Satu terbaring lemah dan yang lain hanya duduk diam di sebelahnya. Kepala Hyukjae tebaring diranjang dengan mata bengkak yang tak terpejam sedetikpun dari semalam. Tangisannya entah berhenti sejak kapan menyisakan jejak air mata dipipinya. Ia hanya terdiam dengan pandangan mata yang tak terbaca. Hampa. Kosong. Tangan pucatnya mengenggam jemari besar orang di depannya. Berpenggang padanya dari semalam.

Namun perlahan tubuhnya bangkit melepas genggamannya, iris hitamnya menatap Donghae yang terbaring dengan nafasnya yang teratur. Dengan kediamannya yang menyimpan sejuta hal. Dengan bebannya yang meluber keluar.

Tangan pucat itu merapikan selimut Donghae sebelum berjalan keluar kamar. Ia membuka ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang dari sana. Tak peduli ini terlalu pagi untuk menelfon seseorang.

Ia perlu melakukannya.

"Ye, Hyukjae- _shi_?"

"Sambungkan aku pada pengacara Cho, sekarang."

Sekrestaris Han terdiam.

"Saya tidak bisa menjaminya, Hyukjae- _shi_. Sulit untuk menghubungi pengacara Cho langsung tanpa melewati sekretarisnya. Dan Pengacara Cho belum tentu mau menerimanya."

Dari sini Hyukjae bisa melihat meja resepsionis rumah sakit di ujung lorong.  
"Kalu begitu katakan padanya, ini pesan dari Presdir. Bahwa ..."

Ia berhenti tepat di depan meja resepsionis.

"Bahwa ia akan memberikan segala bukti yang ia butuhkan."

Hyukjae menutup sambungan. Ia beralih melihat seorang suster yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum dengan pelan berucap.

"Ini mengenai kakakku yang koma. Aku ingin memindahkannya."

.

.

.

Pintu itu terbuka kasar menampilkan Kyuhyun yang mengeryitkan keningnya. Mendengar colotehan asistenya dari sambungan ponselnya.

"Sekretaris Han?"

" _Ye_ , sejak tadi beliau terus menghubungi anda. Beliau mengatakan jika seorang perwakilan Presdir Lee ingin berbicra dengan anda."

Kyuhyun semakin mengernyit. Perwakillan Donghae _Hyung_? Siapa?

"Kenapa ia ingin bicara denganku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menandatangani berkas-berkjas kasus di mejanya yang menumpuk. Baru dua hari ia di Jepang tapi perkerjaannya sudah banyak sekali.

"Beliau mengatakan bahwa perwakilan Presdir Lee ingin memberikan bukti yang anda minta."

Pena itu tergeletak begitu saja. Kyuhyun mematung sebelum matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Cepat sambungkan aku dengan sekretaris Han! Sekarang!"

Seruan itu membuat asistennya terkejut, ia tak pernah mendengar atasannya sepanik ini.

"Ba-baik."

Dan itu tak lama sebelum Kyuhyun tersambung dengan sekretaris Han. Cukup lama sebelum atasannya itu kembali menghubunginya.

"Pesankan aku penerbangan ke Seoul sekarang juga!" Perintah Kyuhyun lalu menutup telephonnya begitu saja.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menutup sambungan ponselnya. Ia terdiam berdiri di ruang kerja Donghae. Melihat kedua amplop di depannya. Kedua benda yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Malam itu ia ingin sekali membakar kedua benda ini, melenyapkannya. Namun nalurinya berkata lain. Membuatnya melakukan semua ini. Sebagai penentuan. Sebagai penyelesaian.

Ia mengambil amplop cokelat lalu menaruhnya didalam laci paling bawah meja Donghae. Mungkin tindakannya ini dianggap teledor, berbahaya. Tapi tidak, ini justru yang paling aman. Akan ada seseorang yang mengambil amplop cokelat ini beberapa jam lagi. Tidak akan ada yang menduga bahwa amplop ini ada disini.

Tempat yang paling berbahaya justru menjadi tempat yang paling aman. Lagi pula sang pelaku tak tahu pasti bahwa Hyukjae yang membawanya. Dan yang terpenting tak perlu ada orang lain lagi yang terancam nyawanya seperti dirinya terakhir kali.

Hyukjae berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu hanya dengan amplop putih ditangannya. Ia melihat sekrestaris Han yang berdiri di balik mejanya.

"Presdir meminta agar rapat pemegang saham diajukan."Perkataan Hyukjae mengejutkan wanita itu.

"Diajukan? Tapi Hyukjae- _shi_ itu-"

"Ada sesuatu hal penting yang Presdir titipkan padaku dan seluruh petinggi harus tahu akan hal ini."

Wanita itu sudah akan bicara lagi namun kembali Hyukjae potong.

"Presdir bilang ini perintah."

Secretaris Han terdiam. Ia menatap cemas pada Hyukjae, ia tak yakin dengan semua ini namun ini perintah Presdir mereka, ia bisa apa.

"Baik. Saya akan memberitahukannya pada seluruh peserta rapat."

Jawaban itu membuat Hyukjae tersenyum sebelum membungkuk dan berjalan pergi dari sana. Hyukjae sudah memperhitungkan segalanya. Ia tahu ini penuh resiko tapi hanya ini satu-satunya jalan.

Namja itu keluar dari lift namun langkahnya perlahan terhenti saat melihat Directur Seo berjalan dari arah berlawanan bersama asistenya yang cantik. Keduanya berhenti dihadapan Hyukjae. Saling berhadapan di tengah loby.

Hyukjea menunduk sopan sebelum tersenyum ramah. Ia bisa merasakan tatapan dingin dari orang didepannya.

"Kenapa anda melihat saya seperti itu, Direktur?"

Direktur Seo sudah akan pergi melewati Hyukjae namun perkataan Hyukjae selanjutnya mengurungkan niatnya.

"Heran melihat saya masih hidup, Direktur?"

Dapat lelaki tua itu lihat senyum ramah anak muda didepannya berganti menjadi senyum miring dengan seribu makna. Anak ini tahu apa yang terjadi. Itu yang dipikirkannya.

"Maaf jika mengecewakanmu, tapi aku tidak akan mati semudah itu." Hyukjae mulai berjalan melewati orang tua itu namun baru beberapa langkah ia kembali berhenti.

"Ah, aku hampir lupa."

Hyukjae kembali berjalan mendekat.

"Aku harap anda menyiapkan diri untuk rapat saham berikutnya, Direktur." Hyukjae menyeringai puas. Meski orang yang coba ia intimidasi berjalan pergi setelahnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Meninggalkan Hyukjae yang tersenyum melihatnya.

Namun saat punggung kokoh itu menghilang dari pandangan Hyukjae, senyumnya menghilang dan tubuhnya langsung merosot dilantai. Ia tak peduli jika orang-orang melihatnya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat dan tangannya gemetar. Ia dapat merasakan air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah.

Ia ketakutan.

Ia sangat ketakutan tapi ia berhasil menahannya. Setidaknya hingga orang mengerikan itu menghilang.

.

.

.

Amplop cokelat itu terbuka dan isinya sekarang tersebar hampir di seluruh meja kerja Kyuhyun. Pengacara muda itu terus membaca dan mengamati semua hal yang ada disana tak peduli ini sudah lewat tengah malam. Begitu sampai di Seoul ia mengambil amplop cokelat ini di ruangn Donghae sesuai interuksi orang itu dan segera mempelajarinya tanpa peduli tubuhnya yang belum ia istirahatkan barang sejenak.

Ia harus segera memproses semua ini, mengabungkannya dengan bukti yang ada sebelumnya sehinga akan menciptakan sebuah tuntutan yang sesuai dengan yang dilakukan orang bejat ini. Kyuhyun sempat ragu sebenarnya saat mendengar perkataan orang ini namun setelah melihat sendiri apa yang orang itu berikan padanya, Kyuhyun dipaksa percaya.

Tangan pucatnya mengambil ponsel didekatnya sebelum menghubungi seseorang di jalur lain. Kyuhyun tak perlu menunggu terlalu lama untuk orang itu menjawab.

"Aku setuju ikut rencanamu."

.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu dengan awas mengamati apartement mewah itu dari dalam mobil hitam yang terpakir di pinggir jalan. Ini mobil yang berbeda dari aksi mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, agar mangsa mereka tak curiga. Tak beberapa lama dapat mereka lihat sebuah mobil mewah keluar dari sana dengan pengendara yang tak asing bagi mereka. Tanpa membuang waktu orang-orang itu segera mengikutinya.

Mereka mencoba tak terlihat, memberikan jarak aman tapi tetap cukup dekat sehingga tidak dicurigai. Mobil itu meluncur di daerah yang tak asing bagi mereka sebelum akhirnya berhenti di salah satu rumah sakit yang ada disana. Sebuah rumah sakit yang pernah mereka periksa sebelumnya.

Salah satu dari mereka keluar dari mobil mengikuti targer mereka memasuki rumah sakit. Saat target mereka menaiki lift, orang itu justru mendekati meja resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Permisi, apa ada wali pasien bernama Lee Hyukjae disini?"

Setelah suster itu mengecek data rumah sakit, ia menjawab.

"Ne, Lee Hyukjae adalah wali untuk pasien Lee Donghyuk."

"Yah! Itu keliru!" Suster yang satu lagi tiba-tiba berseru memarahi temannya.

"Itu salah, tadi pagi namanya sudah diganti yang benar. Lee Donghae."

Kedua suster itu tak tahu orang di depannya kini tengah tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih."

Orang itu kembali ke mobil memberitahu rekan yang lainnya. Sebelum menelfon seseorang di jalur lain.

"Donghae sudah ditemukan?"

Direktur Seo memastikan perkataan orang-orang itu.

"Benar, dan anak itu yang menjadi walinya."

Senyum itu terukir. Ia tak pernah tahu jika kailnya akan di sambar dua ikan sekaligus. Donghae dan Hyukjae akan mati sekaligus. Ah tapi itu akan kurang menarik.

"Saat rapat pemengang saham, kalian bereskan Donghae. Buat seakan anak itu yang membunuhnya."

"Baik."

Direktur Seo meminum winenya dalam sekali tegung, senyum keji itu terukir di bibirnya. Ini akan jadi sangat menarik untuknya. Anak kecil itu mencoba menantangnya tapi lihat yang terjadi sekarang, ia akan memberinya kejutan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia bayangkan.

"Kurasa kau yang harus bersiap untuk rapat pemengang saham, bocah." Tawanya membahana, begitu penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Hyukjae menarik dasinya hingga rapi terpasang di lehernya sebelum ia memakai jas kerja hitam milik Donghae. Ia melihat penampilannya di kaca, begitu rapi. Mungkin terlalu rapi untuk maju perang.

Ya, hari ini adah hari penentuan. Segalanya akan ditentukan saat rapat pemengang saham nanti. Segalanya Hyukjae pertaruhkan hari ini.

Namja itu berbalik dan berjalan pada seseorang yang masih sama seperti kemarin. Tertidur diam di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Hyukjae duduk di pinggir ranjang lalu menggenggam tanggan besar itu. ia tersenyum begitu ringan padanya.

"Donghae _Hyung_ , setelan ini sangat pas untukku. Aku kelihatan tampan tidak? hehehe" Kekeh Hyukjae tapi segera berganti menjadi cemberut karena Donghae hanya diam.

"Iya iya, kau lebih tampan puas?! Dasar tak mau kalah."Sungutnya tanpa alasan. Ia memang harus mengalah pada orang sakit. Meski ia hanya bicara sendiri pada kenyataannya. Perlahan ekspresi Hyukjae berubah.

" _Hyung_ , nanti aku harus menghadapi orang menakutkan itu lagi. Orang yang ingin membunuh kita berdua _Hyung_."

Hyukjae tak bodoh. Semua masuk akal sekarang kenapa Donghae bisa ditemukan terluka parah, karena seseorang ingin membunuhnya seperti yang dialami Hyukjae. Dan orang itu adalah orang yang sama.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan mental _Hyung_ , aku juga sudah mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk, tapi mungkin aku tetap butuh sedikit saja doa mu, ne? Jadi doakan aku agar semuanya berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya."

Hyukjae tertawa jenaka setelahnya, seolah ia sedang membicarakan masalah yang begitu ringan. Bukan tentang nyawa dan perusahaan.

"Oh, iya. Aku lupa memberitahumu. _Hyung_ , jangan marah ya nanti setelah rapat pemengang saham mungkin kau harus kembali bertemu dengan mantan tunanganmu. Kau tidak sakit hatikan?"

"Ia akan menjagamu mulai hari ini dan seterusnya. Yah, siapa tahu nanti kau bisa rujuk mungkin dengannya."

Senyum itu perlahan memudar dan cengkraman tangan Hyukjae mengerat. Meremas tangan besar itu lembut.

"Maafkan aku _Hyung_ , tapi mungkin aku tak bisa menemani _Hyung_ hingga sadar. Maaf karena ingkar janji untuk menjaga _Hyung_ hingga bangun. Maafkan aku."

Hyukjae ingin menangis tapi ia tahu ia tak boleh menangis sekarang. Jadi ia menutupinya dengan candanya saja.

"Wae, kau khawatir soal hutangku? Ck dasar pelit, jangan khawatir pasti kuganti suatu saat nanti saat uangku sudah terkumpul."Bibir itu cemberut meski tak bertahan lama karena kesedihan tak bisa ia tahan terlalu lama.

Hyukjae tersenyum sedih.

"Yah, mungkin saat itu kita bisa bertemu lagi, dan saling berkenalan."

Perlahan Hyukjae mendekat sebelum membukuk dan dengan lembut mencium pipi Donghae.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Hae _Hyung_."

.

.

.

Ruang rapat itu sudah diisi penuh oleh para orang-orang berjas. Beberapa diantara mereka saling bertanya perihal rapat pemegang saham yang dimajukan. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang tahu alasannya. Direktur Seo terlihat tenang duduk di samping kiri kursi Presdir. Sedangkan Sungmin yang duduk di sisi kanan melihatnya tak mengerti. Ia tak mengerti dengan semua situasi ini. Ia tak mengerti maksud Donghae memajukan rapat pemengang saham.

Pintu rapat terbuka membuat mereka semua terdiam dan serentak berdiri menyambut seseorang yang baru datang.

Lee Hyukjae sang perwakilan Presdir beserta sekretaris Han.

Semua orang melihatnya dengan tak mengerti. Semua orang tentu bertanya kemana Sang Presdir Lee?

Ketiga orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dengan gerak gerik senatural mungkin. Mereka saling merangkul dan bercanda seperti selayaknya teman yang akan menjenguk salah satu saudaranya. Setelah salah satu dari mereka mendapatkan letak kamar dari suster yang berjaga, dengan santai mereka menuju lantai 5. Mereka tak perlu terburu-buru.

"Kita akan memulai rapatnya sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu, Hyukjae- _shi_."

Interuksi itu datang dari Direktur Seo, membuat semua orang yang ada di ruang rapat itu melihat kearahnya.

"Rapat pemengang saham tidak akan berjalan tanpa Presdir sendiri yang hadir. Tak ada satupun yang boleh diwakilkan dalam rapat ini. Jadi kau tak bisa memulai rapatnya, Hyukjae- _shi_."

Hyukjae diam, melihat orang itu dengan datar tanpa emosi.

"Jika Presdir diwakili oleh dirimu maka Presdir akan dianggap tidak menghadiri rapat yang ia jadwalkan sendiri. Presdir akan kami anggap tak berkompeten, dan kami bisa memecatnya kapan saja karena keteledorannya. Sikapnya yang tidak menghormati kami para dewan tinggi sangat tak terpuji."

Semua orang saling berbisik membenarkan perkataan Direktur Seo, hanya Sungmin yang diam dengan kecemasan yang luar biasa.

"Dengan kata lain, rapat ini sama sekali tidak sah tanpa kehadiran Presdir kita."

Ketiga orang itu melihat keadan sekitar. Mereka tepat berada di kamar itu. Kamar dengan tulisan 'Lee Donghae' di depan pintu. Satu diantara mereka masuk ke dalam kamar dan yang lain ada diluar melihat situasi. Mereka harus melakukannya sebersih mungkin dan tak boleh ada kesalahan sedikit pun.

Orang itu memakai kaos tangannya dan perlahan mendekati seseorang yang berbaring miring membelakanginya. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi agar dia bisa menyuntikkan racun kedalam tabung infus di depannya saat tiba-tiba saja orang yang terbaring itu bangun mengejutkannya.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Sebuah senapan tertodong tepat di depannya sebelum ia mendengar suara teriakan kedua temannya dan suara derap langkah orang-orang bersenjata lengkap dengan label polisi yang masuk kedalam kamar itu.

Membekuk ketiganya dengan todongan senjata dari segala arah.

Mereka sudah terkepung.

Ekspresi datar Hyukjae berubah menjadi senyuman ringan.

"Siapa yang mengatakan kita akan membicarakan soal saham disini?"

Semua orang terdiam mendengarnya.

"Rapat ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan pemengang saham, Direktur."

Raut wajah Direktur Seo berubah gelap.

"Rapat ini akan membahas tentang dirimu, Direktur."

Hyukjae mengeluarkan amplop putih ditangannya, membuka isinya dan memperlihatkannya pada semua orang.

"Ini adalah data keuangan untuk beberapa proyek besar di bawah naungan Direktur Seo. Semua dana yang telah diselewengkan. Serta laporan keuangan yang sudah dipalsukan."

Semua orang terkejut bukan main. Hyukjae tersenyum miring kearah Direktur Seo yang terbelalak melihatnya.

"Disini tertera jika Direktur Seo telah merugikan perusahaan hingga milyaran won untuk keuntungan pribadi. Lalu menjual saham perusahaan tanpa ijin."

"BICARA APA KAU BOCAH!"

"Bagian penyelidik sudah memastikannya, dan anda dinyatakan seratus persen terlibat."

"ITU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBUKTIKAN APA-APA. KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA BERANI MELAKUKAN INI HAH!"

"Aku?" Hyukjae menuding dirinya sendiri.

"Aku Lee Hyukjae perwakilan resmi Presdir Lee Donghae. Anda bisa bertanya pada Pengacra Cho. Pengacara pribadi Presdir."

Direktur Seo mengumpat mendengarnya,

"Dan sebagai perwakilan resmi Presdir Lee Donghae, aku mengajukan pemecatan untuk Direktur Seo!" Ucap Hyukjae begitu lantang membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Aku setuju." Sungmin berdiri pertama kali.

"Aku juga setuju."

"Aku setuju."

"Setuju."

Terus seperti itu, semua orang di rapat itu satu-persatu berdiri menyutujuinya membuat Direktur Seo melihatnya dengan tak percaya.

Dia di pecat.

Setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini dan ia dipecat seenaknya?!

Mata tajamnya membidik Hyukjae lalu tanpa bisa dicegah dia berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

BUGH

Satu pukulan diterima wajah Hyukjae membuatnya terkapar dilantai dan mengejutkan semua orang. Direktur Seo mencengkram kerah Hyukjae.

"BRENGSEK KAU BOCAH!"

Semburnya penuh amarah tapi Hyukjae justru tersenyum miring padanya.

" _Wae_? Kau sudah gagal. Kau bahkan gagal membunuh Donghae _Hyung_." Bisik Hyukjae sebelum tersenyum puas.

Baru akan ia layangkan satu pukulan lagi saat tiba-tiba saja segerombol orang masuk kedalam ruang rapat menyeret Direktur Seo menjauh dari Hyukjae. Tak peduli dengan teriakan gila yang ia layangkan pada orang-orang itu.

"Seo Jong Hoon. Kau ditangkap dengan tuduhan pembunuhan berencana pada Nyonya Lee Sooyoung dan percobaan pembunuhan pada Lee Donghae." Polisi itu memborgol tangan Dorektur Seo dan membawanya pergi dari sana. Menandakan akhir dari seorang Directur Seo yang terhormat.

Hyukjae hanya melihatnya. Bagaimana orang itu berontak saat diseret keluar dari ruang rapat untuk dibawa kekantor polisi. Namun iris matanya justru melihat orang lain yang kini berdiri dibalik pintu rapat. Orang itu juga melihat kearahnya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Sang Pengacara.

Hyukjae membukuk sopan padanya, mengucapkan terima kasih lewat bahasa tubuhnya.

.

.

.

" _Koma? Apa maksudmu dengan Donghae Hyung koma?" Seru Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan orang dijalur teleponnya. Orang ini yang memberitahunya agar mengambil amplop cokelat berisi segala bukti pembunuhan ibu Donghae dan setelah Kyuhyun setuju akan ikut andil dalam rencana orang ini justru ia diberitahu bahwa Donghae sedang koma sekarang._

" _Ia koma karena seseorang mencoba mencelakainya. Tapi bukan itu yang penting sekarang."_

 _Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya, bagaimana mungkin keadaan koma Donghae tak penting. Apa-apaan orang ini._

" _Cho-shi, saat ini aku perlu bantuanmu. Bantu aku memindahkan Donghae Hyung ke rumah sakit di Seoul. Secepatnya."_

" _Mwo?"_

" _Dengar, orang itu sedang mengincar Donghae Hyung dan beberapa hari yang lalu aku hampir terbunuh. Karena itu kita perlu membawa Donghae Hyung ketempat yang aman. Dan biarkan aku memancing mereka disini."_

" _APA?!"Orang ini sudah gila._

" _Kita perlu menjebak mereka, kita perlu menangkap basah para pembunuh itu. Sehingga mereka tak akan bisa mengelak."_

 _Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar._

" _Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Itu sangat berbahaya!"_

" _Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu."_

 _Mereka terdiam setelahnya._

" _Aku satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya. Mereka hanya tahu bahwa aku satu-satunya yang mengetahui keberadaan Donghae Hyung. Karena itu tolong bantu aku."_

 _Orang ini benar, jika dilihat dari situasi yang ada memang benar adanya. Hanya orang ini yang bisa memancing gerombolan penjahat itu._

" _Baiklah, tapi pastikan Donghae Hyung aman."_

" _Tentu saja jangan khawatir, dan satu lagi Cho-shi."_

" _Ck, apa lagi?"_

" _Buat aku menjadi resmi sebagai perwakilan Presdir."_

" _APA!"_

" _Tolonglah. Aku perlu memecat Direktur Seo dulu sebelum menjebloskannya kepenjara."_

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sungmin terlihat berantakan, ia berjalan cepat meski kakinya sekarang terasa lemas. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun di belakang. Mereka menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju tempat Donghae dirawat sekarang. Sesuai dengan yang Hyukjae beritahukan kepadanya.

Pintu rumah sakit itu dibuka paksa oleh Sungmin mengungkapkan Donghae yang terbaring dengan peralatan medis ditubuhnya.

Air mata Sungmin mengalir deras melihatnya, ia rubuh dilantai bahkan sebelum ia mendekati tubuh Donghae. Kyuhyun mendekatinya memeluk kekasihnya yang menangis hingga terisak-isak. Ia juga sedih melihat keadaan Donghae. Ia juga ingin menangis seperti Sungmin.

Mereka menyayangi Donghae selayaknya keluarga mereka sendiri.

Tapi setidaknya segalanya telah usah. Setidaknya beban orang yang kini terbaring lemah itu telah hilang.

.

.

.

Ini kereta tengah malam yang entah akan menuju kemana, Hyukjae tak tahu. Ia hanya asal membeli tiket tujuan terjauh yang ia dapat entah menuju kemana, ia tak peduli. Tubuh yang masih berbalut setelan hitam itu duduk di dalam kereta. Bersandar pada jendela di sampinya. Luka disudut bibirnya mulai mengering namun masih terasa sakit karena tak sempat diobati. Iris hitamnya menatap pekatnya malam diluar sana.

Hyukjae memang memutuskan untuk pergi. Membiarkan segalanya berjalan seperti seharusnya dibelakang setelah tugasnya selesai. Ia sudah melakukan apa yang Donghae minta darinya. Semuanya sudah selesai seperti seharusnya. Tanpa perlu ada campur tangannya lagi. Karena memang sudah tak diperlukan lagi.

Lagi pula Hyukjae tak tahu bagaiman menghadapi Donghae saat orang itu sadar nanti. Donghae tak mengenalnya, orang itu tak tahu apa-apa saat bangun nanti. Hyukjae tak tahu bagaimana ia akan berbicara pada Donghae, ia tak tahu bagaimana mengatakan segalanya pada Donghae. Karena mereka tak pernah saling berbicara. Karena mereka adalah orang asing.

Biarlah begini saja. Biarlah segalanya kembali seperti sedia kala. Biarlah Donghae tak tahu keberadaanya. Meski Hyukjae sangat ingin mendengar suara orang itu, meski Hyukjae sangat ingin melihat bola mata di balik kelopak yang selalu menutup itu. Meski Hyukjae sangat ingin melihat senyum dibalik bibir tipis itu. Hyukjae sudah tak ingin melanjutkannya lagi.

Yang terpenting orang itu sudah berada ditempat yang tepat sekarang, aman dan bersama orang yang menyayanginya.

Itu sudah cukup untuk Hyukjae.

Mungin ia ibarat seorang malaikat pelindung yang akan pergi setelah urusannya selesai. Hyukjae tersenyum memikirkannya.

Malaikat tak buruk juga.

Kereta perlahan mulai bergerak, meninggalkan kota itu. Membawa pergi seseorang yang seharusnya dikenang. Membawa pergi seseorang yang begitu berjasa. Membawa pergi seseorang berhati malaikat.

.

.

.

 _8 months later_

"Harus berapa kali saya katakan, Tuan. Kamar penginapan kami sudah penuh dan tak ada sisa satupun!"

Hyukjae mulai jengkel dengan tamu di depannya ini, orang ini begitu ngotot ingin memesan kamar.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Kami pesan kamar pokoknya!"

Memangnya orang ini pikir dirinya siapa hingga Hyukjae harus memaksa menurutinya. Hyukjae sudah akan membentaknya kalau saja tidak segera ditarik oleh Sora. Anak pemilik penginapan ini.

"Sudahlah Hyuk, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Kau bantu saja Appa di belakang."

"Tapi _Nonna_."

"Sudah sana!"

Hyukjae manyun sebelum melotot pada tamu itu dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan meja resepsionis penginapan itu. Ia masih saja bersungut sambil berjalan ke belakang penginapan. Matanya melihat beberapa pasir masuk kesedalnya saat ia berjalan keluar sebelum beralih pada bentangan laut tak jauh darinya. Angin laut yang berhembus perlahan mengikis rasa kesal yang tadi sempat mengendap di dadanya. Membuat senyumnya kembali terukir.

Mokpo.

Dari semua tempat di Korea, kereta itu membawanya di tempat bernama Mokpo. Ia sempat bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan di tempat ini saat pertama kali sampai. Seumur hidupnya baru pertama kalinya ia kemari. Ia sempat menganggur beberapa hari dengan menginap disana sini sebelum akhrirnya ia nekat melamar kerja dipenginapan terakhir yang ia sewa karena stok uangnya menipis. Membuatnya bertemu dengan sebuah keluarga baik hati pemilik penginapan yang tidak saja memberinya pekerjaan tapi juga memberinya tempat tinggal.

Mereka sangat baik padanya. Menganggapnya selayaknya keluarga sendiri. Bahkan anak perempuan mereka selalu merasa gemas padanya. Selalu memeluknya sembarangan dan menarik-narik pipinya. Begitu berharap bahwa Hyukjae adalah adik kandungnya. Selain itu Sora adalah _nonna_ yang sangat baik untuk Hyukjae. Pasangan suami istri Kim juga sangat baik. Seakan menjadi pengganti orang tuanya yang sudah tiada. Mengisi kekosongan yang selama ini ada dihatinya.

" _Ajjushi_ , biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" Seru Hyukjae saat melihat Tuan Kim membawa papan yang akan digunakan untuk mengganti kayu pinggiran atap penginapan yang sudah rusak. Bekerja sambil bercengkrama seperti ini selalu menjadi hal Hyukjae sukai, sesekali ia akan tertawa bersama Tuan Kim.

"HYUKKIE!" Teriakan cempreng itu disusul lengan kecil yang memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang. Tidak peduli pada Hyukjae yang hampir saja menjatuhkan tangga dan palu yang ia bawa. Sudah Hyukjae katakan Sora memang suka memeluk seenaknya.

"Wae, _Nonna_?"

"Ada yang mencarimu, dia menunggumu di depan sekarang."

Mencarinya?

"Siapa?"

"Mana aku tahu, tapi dia memakai pakaian rapi dan sangat tampan."

Hah?

"Sudah sana cepat temui dia!" Perintah Sora mengambil tangga di tangan Hyukjae lalu mendorongya agar segera pergi ke depan.

Meski heran akhirnya Hyukjae melangkah ke depan penginapan untuk melihat seseorang yang mencarinya. Apa salah satu teman kuliahnya dulu? Pikirnya.

Namun pikiranya terpotong saat melihat sosok yang kini membelakanginya. Sora benar orang ini bersetelan rapi dengan membawa sebuket mawar kuning di tangannya. Entah kenapa sosoknya terasa tak asing bagi Hyukjae.

" _Chogiyo_ , kau mencariku?"

Sosok itu terlihat sedikit tersentak sebelum perlahan berbalik. Membuat Hyukjae bisa melihat paras tampan itu.

Klotak.

Palu yang sedari tadi masih Hyukjae bawa terjatuh begitu saja karena Hyukjae kini tengah membeku melihat sosok didepannya.

Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Ia tidak asing. Sama sekali tak asing. Bahkan sesekali Hyukjae masih memimpikan sosok ini.

Sosok yang dulu hanya bisa Hyukjae lihat terbaring lemah dengan kediamannya kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Dengan senyum yang dulu begitu ingin Hyukjae lihat.

.

.

.

Dua orang itu duduk di salah satu cafe di sekitar penginapan. Duduk berhadapan namun takut untuk saling menatap. Keduanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Canggung? Tentu saja.

Salah tingkah? Sudah pasti.

Ini bahkan lebih sulit dari menghadapi tamu-tamu yang sering menggodanya bagi Hyukjae. Perlahan Hyukjae memberanikan diri menatap sosok yang masih menunduk tak berani melihatnya. Mengamati paras yang masih sama seperti yang Hyukjae ingat. Mungkin rambutnya yang kini terlihat lebih pendek dari yang Hyukjae ingat. Dan Hyukjae sempat terpesona dengan iris cokelat yang terlihat sendu itu, begitu jernih dan jujur.

Lee Donghae.

"Ingin pesan apa?" Sura pelayan itu mengagetkan keduanya yang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Latte."

Keduanya berucap bersamaan. Membuat keduanya terkejut melihat satu sama lain sebelum kembali menunduk karena malu. Tidak sadar pelayan wanita yang mencatat pesanan mereka tertawa geli melihatnya. Bahkan saat pelayan itu pergi telinga Hyukjae masih bisa mendengar pelayan itu yang mengatakan kepada temanya kalau mereka pasangan yang cute.

Ugh memalukan.

Hyukjae memarik nafas, ia harus bicara duluan. Tidak mungkinkan mereka akan saling menunduk satu sama lain samap besok pagi!

"Ayolah Lee Hyukjae!" Tekadnya dalam hati dan mulai mengangkat wajahnya.

Iris hitamnya menangkap sebuket mawar kuning yang tergeletak di meja mereka. Menyadari arah pandang Hyukjae, Donghae segera mengambil buket bunga itu lalu menyodorkannya pada Hyukjae.

" Untukmu."

Hyukjae terdiam melihat Donghae. Tidak menyambut bunga itu membuat nyali Donghae terkuras habis dan menciut. Bunga mungkin ide yang buruk, Donghae tahu itu.

"Sungmin bilang setidaknya aku harus membawa sesuatu, dan ini satu-satunya yang terpikir olehku. Maaf jika kau tida suka."

" _Ani_!" Hyukjae langsung memengang buket bunga itu saat Donghae akan menariknya. Membuat ujung jemari mereka saling menyentuh menciptakan sengatan listrik yang aneh. Tapi Hyukjae tak terlalu mengubrisnya. Ia membawa buket mawar kuning itu kepelukannya. Melihatnya sejenak sebelum kembali melihat kearah Donghae.

"Ini sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya. _Gumawo_." Senyum itu terukir membuat Donghae terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali menunduk dengan seburat merah di pipinya.

Donghae bersumpah itu senyuman terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Ia hanya berharap orang di depannya ini tak mendengar detak jantungnya yang begitu keras.

"Jadi kapan kau bangun, Donghae- _shi_?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Donghae mendongak melihat iris hitam di depannya. Ia tahu Hyukjae menanyakan kapan ia bangun dari komanya.

"Enam bulan yang lalu, dan kau tak tahu betapa terkejutnya aku saat mengetahui semuanya."

Ya Donghae memang sangat terkejut. Pertama kali yang ia ingat setelah kesadaran pulih seratus persen adalah masalah ayah tirinya. Namun apa yang ia dengar justru sangat mengejutkan bahwa segalanya telah selesai. Ayah tirinya tengah di penjara bukan hanya karena kasus ibunya namun juga apa yang telah terjadi padanya. Segalanya tiba-tiba saja baik-baik saja saat ia bangun.

"Saat itu kupikir segalanya telah berakhir, kupikir aku hanya akan mati koyol tanpa sempat mengungkap pembunuh ibuku. Tapi dugaanku salah, segalanya justru seperti yang aku harapkan bahkan lebih baik dari itu semua. Jauh lebih baik." Senyum itu terpatri di bibir Donghae.

"Aku hanya menyayangkan penolongku justru pergi begitu saja. Sama sekali tak berpamitan padaku."

"Aku berpamitan padamu, hanya saja kau masih koma saat itu."

"Kalau begitu tunggu aku sadar!"

Hyukjae terkekeh melihat Donghae yang sedikit ngotot.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapimu saat kau sadar, Donghae- _shi_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kukatakan padamu. Kau tidak pernah melihatku sebelumnya, kita tidak pernah saling mengenal."

Jawaban itu membuat Donghae terdiam. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Hyukjae. Ia bahkan butuh 5 bulan untuk memberanikan diri menghadapi Hyukjae padahal ia sudah tahu keberadaan penolongnya ini. Hyukjae benar, ia juga tidak tahu bagaimana menghadapi Hyukjae saat itu.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga begitu. Bahkan Sungmin sampai mengancam tidak akan mengundangku di pernikahannya kalau aku tidak segera menemuimu." Donghae tertawa ringan setelahnya. Tidak menyadari perubahan wajah Hyukjae.

"Donghae- _shi_ "

"Ye?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa...soal Sungmin- _shi_."

Donghae langsung mengerti maksud Hyukjae.

"Kau juga tahu soal itu rupanya." Donghae kembali terkekeh.

"Aku tentu saja tak apa. Sejak awal aku tahu mereka saling mencintai tapi karena keegoisanku membuat mereka terpisah. Aku tidak banyak mengenal orang lain. Sungmin _Hyung_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling dekat denganku, karena itu aku begitu takut ia meninggalkanku dan mengikatnya begitu saja. Padahal rasa sayangku jelas kalah telak dengan rasa cinta Kyuhyun padanya. Karena itu pertunangannya batal. Itu memang sudah seharusnya, toh minggu depan mereka menikah."

Tawa itu terdengar ringan dan renyah ditelinga Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae yakin bahwa Donghae memang tulus ikut berbahagia untuk mereka.

"Dan Hyukjae- _shi_ , aku ingin membuat ini adil."

Perkataan Donghae membuat Hyukjae mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Maukah menceritakan apa yang terjadi? Apa yang kulewatkan saat aku koma. Semuanya yang kau alami."

Iris cokelat itu menenggelamkan jiwa Hyukjae, membuatnya tersenyum dan mulai menceritakan pengalamannya. Pengalaman luar bisa yang ia alami karena namja di depannya ini. Pengalaman yang mengajarkannya banyak hal. Yang mengajarkan bahwa, rasa peduli itu tak terbatas. Bahkan jika orang itu asing dan tak dikenal.

Cerita itu mengalir begitu saja. Dengan tawa dan senyum yang keduanya bagi bersama. Hyukjae sangat menikmati bagaimana berbagai ekpresi yang Donghae berikan padanya. Bagaimana saat itu hal ini hanya mimpi baginya. Tapi sekarang terjadi dihadapannya.

Donghae yang berbicara padanya.

Donghae yang tersenyum padanya

Dan Donghae yang tertawa bersamanya.

"Aku janji akan segera memngembalikan uangmu yang ku pinjam, aku janji."

Donghae kembali tertawa melihat Hyukjae yang memohon padanya.

"Tak perlu, sungguh. Bahkan aku tak keberatan jika kau mengambil semuanya. Oh ada satu lagi yang ingin kuberikan."

Donghae mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dengan logo sebuah universitas yang tak asing untuk Hyukjae. Kampusnya dulu.

"Itu adalah beasiswa yang berlaku sampai kau lulus. Kau bisa memulai kuliahmu kembali semester depan."

Hyukjae melihat Donghae tidak percaya, ia akan mengatakan sesuatu tapi Donghae memotongnya.

"Kumohon jangan menolaknya. Karena hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untukmu."

Hyukjae terdiam lalu perlahan mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengerti perasaan Donghae yang begitu berhutang budi padanya. Ia mengerti.

Mereka terikat dengan cara yang begitu aneh dan membingungkan. Tapi hal ini tidak buruk, sama sekali tak buruk.

.

.

.

Itu sudah sore saat mereka keluar dari kafe karena begitu banyak hal yang dapat mereka obrolkan. Mereka memiliki terlalu banyak kesamaan. Dari baju kesukaan, pemain bola, penyanyi, mobil, hoby, bahkan lagu kesukaan mereka pun sama.

Dugaan Hyukjae benar, mereka sangat cocok.

"Kau yakin tak ingin ku antar?"

"Tak usah, kurasa sekretaris Han tak akan suka kau terlambat Donghae- _shi_."

Ponsel Donghae terus berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu membuat mereka memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertemuan mereka saat ini.

Hyukjae akan berpamitan namun saat melihat raut wajah Donghae yang seperti akan menanyakan sesuatu Hyukjae urung.

" _Waeyo_ , Donghae- _shi_? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Hyukjae- _shi_."

" _Ye_?"

"Boleh kah ...Bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Donghae melirik Hyukjae yang kini terdiam, ia jadi tak enak. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa ia mengatakan hal itu. Dia hanya, dia hanya mereasa ingin memeluk Hyukjae. Itu saja.

"Bukan maksudku begitu, hanya saja ...jika kau tak mau juga-"

Perkataan Donghae terpotong saat tangan kurus itu melingkar di lehernya membuat tubuh keduanya bertubrukan dengan cara yang sangat lembut. Samar donghae dapat mencium aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh hangat ini. Membuat tangannya perlahan melingkar di pinggang Hyukjae, membalas pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, untuk semuanya." Bisikan Donghae membuat rasa hangat menjalar di dada Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tepukan ringan dari telapak tangan Hyukjae di punggungnya sudah cukup sebagai jawan bagi Donghae.

Dengan sedikit canggung mereka akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu akau pulang dulu, sampai jumpa Donghae- _shi_." Pamit Hyukjae sambil menenteng bunga mawar di pelukannya.

"Tunggu!"

Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae tak sengaja, reflek begitu saja membuatnya langsung melepasnya canggung saat sang pemilik tangan melihatnya penuh tanya.

"Itu... aku hanya ingin memberi tahu jika ...em..sabtu besok akan diputar film yang sangat bagus. Karena itu aku ... begini ..."

Donghae berkata dengan terbata-bata. Seburat merah terlihat di pipinya, ia terlihat canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Hyukjae tertawa geli. Ia berjalan mendekati Donghae dan belum sempat Donghae bergerak sedikitpun bibir gemuk itu mencium pipinya lembut. Membuatnya mematung dengan mata terbelalak.

"Jemput aku pukul lima tepat, jangan telambat. Dan aku yang akan membeli popcornnya. Setuju?"

Dengan kaku Donghae mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa hari sabtu, Hae _Hyung_."

Donghae bahkan masih mematung saat Hyukjae mulai berjalan pergi meninggalkannya. Sebelum ia tersadar dan melihat Hyukjae yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh darinya.

"HYUK!"

Hyukjae langsung menengok saat Donghae berteriak memangilnya.

"Aku tidak akan telat, aku janji!"Serunya dengan girangnya hingga hampir melompat-lompat. Hyukjae langsung tertawa saat melihat Donghae yang hampir menabrak tiang besi saat berbalik.

Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika orang itu lebih tua darinya. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengeleng tak percaya.

Mungkin sabtu besok bisa dikatakan menjadi kencan pertama mereka.

.

.

.

 **END.**

Coba dicerna dengan bijak ff ini dan kalian pasti gak memerlukan sequel hehehe

Ini lebih panjang dari perkiraanku, bosenin ya? Maaflah hehehe

Yang pada PM, aduh kalian perhatian bgt aku merasa terharu. Ini udah lanjut ya.

Maaf kalo masih jelek, banyak typo, dan kesalahan penulisan lainnya.

Terima kasih untuk semua pihak yang terlibat, yang baca, yang kritik, yang saran, yang review makasih bgt! Maaf gak bisa sebutin satu-satu soalnya buru2 aku post. Tapi sunguh tiap huruf yang kalian tulis buat aku itu berarti bgt :D

Dan tenang aja aku baca review kalian semuanya tanpa kecuali. Berkali-kali malah haha

Ya itu aja.

Akhir kata See u next story.


End file.
